


What The Future Holds

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron have found their way back to each other after months apart but what does their future hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Release Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is the brain child of Layla (natebuzzlover5). She asked if I could take a look at her chapter outlines and expand the chapters for her. I was overwhelmed that she trusted me with her idea and I just hope I can do it justice. Enjoy.

Aaron stepped of the bus and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing much had changed in the several months he’d been away. He knew though that however it looked, things would never be the same again. Forgetting about his family for now, he headed straight for the scrapyard, he needed to see Adam, to try and explain himself before he saw anyone else. Little did he know that a similar conversation was taking place over at Keepers Cottage.

Robert had just arrived, in the luxury of a taxi arranged by his lawyer, a lawyer that he paid for with the Whites money. Not that there was much left, just enough for a fancy lawyer. He’d heard via his fancy lawyer that the Whites had moved away from the village. The only reason Lawrence had moved them there was to piss Robert off. So now they were gone and Robert was left to face the music after only 9 months of jail time, thanks to that fancy lawyer. He had learnt that money wasn’t everything, that he didn’t need it to be happy but it sure helped. He stepped up to the front door and was about to knock when he stopped himself. What if they didn’t want to see him? What if they hated him? They had every right to after what he’d done. What if Vic hated him, he didn’t think he could stand that. He took a deep breath. He needed to do this, needed for them to understand just how sorry he was. How he regretted his actions, how he never meant to hurt Katie, he only wanted to keep his secret and in the end that didn’t matter. He sighed, it was now or never, besides, where else was he going to go? He knocked just once, that way if no one answered he could at least tell himself he tried. Just when he’d given up Victoria swung open the front door.

“Robert!” she exclaimed.

“Hi Vic,” he offered a sad smile on his face.

He was so happy to see his little sister, he wanted to throw his arms around her and swing her above his head like he did when she was younger but he knew she wouldn’t let him, not now, not after what he’d done.

“What happened?” she asked, indicating to his face.

“Oh nothing.” Robert replied.

“Right.” Victoria said, a little sceptical.

“Can I come in?”

Victoria looked over her shoulder,

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please Vic I need to see him.” Robert pleads.

“He won’t want to see you.”

“I know but I need to do this.”

“Fine,” she stepped back from the door to let Robert in.

“Andy,” Victoria shouted, she needed to prepare him.

“One minute,” Andy replied from upstairs.

“How have you been?” Robert asked Victoria.

“Are you and Adam still………”

“Yes Robert, not every ones marriage ends up like yours,” she snapped back.

She didn’t mean to be so snappy but she hadn’t seen him since the trial, since they learnt all the horrible details surrounding Katies death and seeing him back, standing there, made her a little uncomfortable. She had no idea what he was capable of anymore.

Andy came down the stairs and started to ask Vic what she wanted when he turned,

“Get out!” Andy demanded when he saw that it was Robert stood in his living room.

“Andy, please,” Victoria begged.

“No Victoria, how could you let him in here after what he did.”

“He’s still our brother.” “Well he’s no brother of mine,” Andy spat.

“What’s going on?” Diane asked coming down the stairs to join her step children.

“Oh Robert, when did you…….”

“Today.”

“Erm, perhaps this isn’t the place for you right now.” Diane said looking between Andy and Robert.

“Diane please, I just wanna explain myself.”

“Explain!” Andy shouted.

“We don’t need our excuses Robert, you killed my wife.”

“I didn’t kill her, it was an accident, please believe me, I never meant to hurt anyone.” Robert broke down, holding his face in his hands.

“That’s rich coming from the person who has hurt everyone that ever cared about him.”

“I know,” Robert cried,

“Don’t you think I don’t know that!”

“You twisted everything, made me think she was trying to ruin your life. All so you could keep your dirty little secret. How could you Robert?”

“I didn’t,” he sobbed.

“I spent her last days angry with her, because of you.”

Andy was shouting now, jabbing his finger at Robert.

“You took everything from me, you watched me grieve, talked me down from trying to kill myself, because you cared? No because you were guilty,” he spat.

“And I hate myself for it Andy.”

“Good, you should. You took her from me and I hate you for that. I hate you.”

There was so much venom in Andy words that Robert flinched.

“That’s enough,” Victoria couldn’t watch them anymore, but she had to know one thing,

“Robert, I need to ask, why Aaron of all people?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?“

Robert was sick of people telling him how he should feel about Aaron. He knew how he felt, had known how he felt about him for a long time now and the past nine months had given him the time to accept himself and those feelings.

“Look, I am sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you, all of you, I can never take back what I did but I’m not going to apologise for the affair. I know what I did was wrong, I was lost and confused but I loved him,” Robert said defensively.

“I still do,” he added softly.

“Oh Robert,” Victoria cried and moved towards him.

“Victoria,” Andy warned.

Andy’s tone made Victoria step back, she was torn between the brother who had been there for her through everything, and the one that needed her now more than ever, but she couldn’t betray Andy not after what Robert had done.

Diane took over before the situation could escalate.

“Robert, there is no forgiving what you did. Whatever you want to call it, Katie is dead because of you. You can’t change that fact. What do you think your Dad would make of all of this?”

Robert just shook his head, he didn’t want to think about his Dad, he knew he’d let everyone down.

“He would be ashamed, that’s what, just like I am. Look at yourself, you’re a mess and this time you’ve only got yourself to blame.”

Diane continued,

“Now it’s my turn to be sorry, I think its best you leave, we don’t want to here.”

“Diane please,” Robert begged.

“She’s right Robert,” Victoria added,

“It’s for the best.”

“Good riddance,” Andy added bitterly.

Robert made to leave, he took one last look back at his family, before walking out the door. He knew that that would be the last time he would see them, they hated him and he couldn’t blame them. He hated himself too.

 

Aaron was pleased to see the scrapyard was still open for business and from the looks of it Adam was doing a great job on his own. He took a deep breath before walking into the portacabin.

“Alright mate,” he offered Adam in greeting.

Adam was shocked to see Aaron standing in the doorway, he smiled for a second before remembering,

“I’m not your mate.”

“Oh come on Adam.”

“No Aaron, not this time, how could you, with Robert, after everything he’s done?”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Then tell me, what was it like? Did he force you? Because that I could understand.”

“No he didn’t to force me,” Aaron exclaimed.

“Then why, Aaron? Please tell me because I just can’t get my head around it. He tried to stop Vic and me getting married remember?”

“I wouldn’t have let him do that, and we weren’t even together then.”

“But you got back with him after that didn’t you?”

Aaron just nods.

“That makes it worse. And what about this place?”

“What do you mean?”

“His investment.”

Aaron looked down in shame.

“I knew it, he only invested in this so he could be with you didn’t he?”

“Adam…….”

“And what about Katie, eh?”

Aaron turned away from Adam then.

“No Aaron, you have face this,” he spun Aaron back around to look at him.

With tears flowing freely down Aarons face he said to Adam,

“I know what I did was wrong, believe me, I felt so guilty, but it was an accident Adam, he didn’t mean to kill her.”

“If you believe that then you’re more of a fool than I thought.”

“Adam please,” Aaron begged.

He couldn’t lose Adam, he was his best friend, they had been through so much together.

“No Aaron, I can’t take anymore, I thought I knew you, but you were lying to me, you could have told me, I would have helped you, but now, I can’t even look at you without wanted to punch you.”

The next words hurt Adam to say but he had to, to make him hurt like Aaron had hurt him with all the lies.

“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore, I’m not sure if I ever knew you.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Aaron was hurt by Adams reaction, he thought that after everything they had been through together he would have understood. He’d spent the last nine months inside trying to forgive himself and he’d finally managed that, so if Adam couldn’t forgive him than was his problem, not Aarons.

Robert didn’t know where he was going, he was just putting one foot in front of another, taking in all the sights in the village that brought back memories of his childhood. Perhaps Diane was right, he should leave, he’d done it before and survived so he knew he could do it again. The only thing stopping him from running right that second was Aaron. He needed to know where he was. He needed to know if they could salvage any sort of relationship with him. That was easier said than done, he had no way of knowing where he was. Did he talk to someone? Who? Chas, Adam? No they wouldn’t give Robert the time of day. Paddy? That was a possibility, Paddy was a big softie at heart but would he tell Robert where Aaron was? He wasn’t sure. He found himself at the old cricket ground, he took a seat on the steps leading up to the clubhouse and looked out across the pitch. If he was honest with himself he knew his family would never forgive him and he didn’t blame them, the only person he really cared about was Aaron. Did he forgive him? After everything he’d done, had he redeemed himself enough in Aarons eyes to be worthy of a second chance? He wanted to leave the village and never come back, but he wouldn’t leave without knowing the answer, without knowing how Aaron felt. He just had to find him first.

 

After his confrontation with Adam, Aaron was hoping that his next stop would yield better results. He reached the pubs back door and pulled out his key. It was one of the only things in his pocket when he’d been sentenced. He wondered if it still worked. Trying it out he placed it in the door and turned, and to his relief he heard the familiar click and pushed the door open. He stood in the hallway, the place where so much had happened between him and Robert and he couldn’t help but smile at as he remembered Roberts answer when Aaron asked him to ‘say it again’. As he made his way in to the pubs back room he came face to face with Paddy,

“Hiya,” was all Aaron could manage to say to the man he considered a father.

“Alright mate,” Paddy exclaimed.

Aaron grabbed hold of Paddy and didn’t let go for what felt like eternity. No matter how many times he messed up he knew he could always rely on him.

“When did you get out?” Paddy asked when they finally released each other.

“Today.”

“Does your Mum know?”

“No that’s why I’m here.”

“I’ll go get her.”

Paddy made his way to the bar to get Chas, he wanted to warn her of what awaited her. As he told her Chas’ eyes grown wide, she never imagined he’d have the guts to come back. Cain overheard the conversation and was back behind the bar before they could argue. Both Chas and Cain charged into the back room.

“Hi,” Aaron managed as they burst through the door.

“Oh Aaron,” Chas sobbed in return.

“Mum,” Aaron said, moving towards her, she looked like she was about to cry.

“I didn’t know you were being released.”

“Yeah I got out early for good behaviour if you can believe that,” he said with a grin.

He wondered why she was being stand offish with him, all he wanted was a hug, and for her to tell him everything was okay now. She must have known what he was thinking from his expression because he said to him sadly,

“Aaron I can’t.”

“Katie was my best friend, and you made me think she was going crazy, I never believed her when she said Robert was having an affair,” she sobbed.

Aaron reached out to comfort her but she flinched away from his touch.

“Don’t. How could you?”

“Mum please, it was an accident, he didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“And you believe that?” she asked him in amazement, how could he be so naive?

“Yes,” he said simply.

He had made his mind up a long time ago to forgive Robert for the part he played in Katies death, if he blamed Robert he would have to blame himself and he couldn’t do that anymore.

“If you blame him then you blame me too,” he told his Mum.

“But it was all him, wasn’t it? I don’t know how you can forgive him? I never will.”

“I loved him, I love………..”

“What?” Chas screamed at Aaron.

“It’s not that easy, I can’t just turn it off,” Aaron admitted to himself more than anyone else.

Seeing how upset his sister was getting, Cain decided to intercept,

“Aaron mate, I think you should leave.”

“What?” Aaron said dumbfounded.

The possibility that they would never forgive him had never even entered his head, you just had to look at his family to know that they were all screw ups. But listening to their words he knew he’d lost them this time.

“So that’s it, you’re done with me,” he asked defectively.

“What you did is unforgivable Aaron and the fact that you are so willing to forgive that lowlife disgusts me,” spat Cain.

“But, but”

Aaron mumbled as he tried to process Cains rejection. How could Cain of all people think that of him? The things he’d done were far worse than anything Aaron had ever done. The only thing Aaron was guilty of was falling in love.

“Aaron please, haven’t you caused enough pain,” Paddy said looking at the state Chas was in.

Aaron looked at Paddy, the hurt clearly visible on his face, he thought that at least Paddy would be on his side.

“Paddy?” he questioned sadly, tears beginning to fall. “Just go Aaron,” Cain replied before Paddy could.

“You’re not welcome here anymore,” he added.

Hearing Cain say those words was like a punch in the stomach, his Mum was in tears, Paddy wasn’t far off. Perhaps it was for the best if he just forgot about this place, ran away and made a fresh start.There was only one thing stopping him.

He cleared his throat and before he could stop himself he asked,

“Is Diane here?” not sure if they were still listening to him.

“No,” Chas piped up,

“No, I don’t care if you love him, stay away from him Aaron.”

Aaron wasn’t listening anymore, he was backing out of the room and out of their lives, just like they wanted. All he wanted to do was to run, to run as fast as he could and as far as he could. But that would be the actions of a child and he had grown up a lot over the past year, he had to take responsibility for his own actions, and besides, a fresh start away from the village would do him some good. He wandered aimlessly around the place he called home and found his way to the old cricket ground, the same place he had hid when he first came back from France. As he made his way to the steps he saw someone blocking his path. As soon as he laid eyes on him, even after months apart, his heart skipped a beat. Aaron hated the fact that Robert still had that effect on him, even after all this time. But he did, no matter where they were or what they were doing the mere sight of him made his pulse race.

Aaron wasn’t ready to face him yet, he had no idea what they were to each other now. He only knew how he felt about Robert and it scared him, because he wasn’t sure Robert could feel it back. He was about to walk away when Robert looked up, shock on his face, Aaron was the last person he expected to see. Seeing Roberts face took Aaron's breath away and before he knew it he was kneeling in front of him asking,

“What happened?” Robert gave a small laugh and said,

“You should see the other guy.”

Aaron didn't laugh. He ran his thumb across the cut on Roberts lip making him wince.

“Seriously Robert who did this?”

“Oh it was just a parting gift.” Robert replied sadly. Aaron stood then rage filling his body, his hand covering his mouth in disbelief.

“Did this happen a lot?”

“Aaron.”

Robert stood reaching out for his hand,

“It's not that bad.”

“Look at yourself Robert.”

“If I had to take this every day I would, I deserve it, plus I like it when you’re this concerned,” he flirted.

His tone made Aaron laugh.

“Oh Robert,” reaching up to caress his cheek his thumb running across the purple bruise.

Robert closed his eyes to Aarons touch, it was this feeling that got him through his time inside, to actually feel it and not imagine it made his heart swell.

“I missed this” he said, tears filling his eyes.

“Aaron, I……”

“Shh” Aarons says before closing the distance between them.

He plants a small delicate kiss on Roberts lips before pulling away. He looks up at Robert, his own tears falling down his face.

Robert couldn’t hold it in anymore,

“Leave with me, right now.”

“Where would we go?” Aaron questioned.

“Anywhere, everywhere, I don’t care, as long as we are together.”

“Yes” Aaron breathed.

He wanted him and that’s all that matter. Robert wanted Aaron.

“Yes?” Robert replied in a little stunned, Aaron said yes.

“Yes Robert.”

“I love you Aaron.”

“I know, I love you too.”

Robert leaned in and took Aarons face in his hands before crushing their lips together. it was a brief but passionate kiss that took Aarons breath away. When Robert broke away there was no doubt in Aarons mind that they belonged together. They headed, hand in hand, back into the village for what could very well be the last time. Robert called a taxi and as they waited, they discussed where they wanted to go.

“Somewhere with a garage?” Aaron pointed out.

“What do you mean?”

“We are gonna have to work Robert and that’s all I know.”

“Fair point. How much money you got on ya?”

“Bout 50 quid,” Aaron says a little confused.

“Well that’s £150 between us, so how about we just drive until it runs out?” Robert suggested.

“I like the sound of that,” Aaron smiled.

As they climbed into the taxi, the driver asked where to and Robert replied,

“Just drive.”

As the taxi started to leave the village, they both looked back over their shoulders and took one last glimpse of the place they both called home, but had never really felt like it, until they found each other. Their hands automatically found one another’s across the back seat and their fingers intertwined as they said Goodbye to Emmerdale and Hello to their new life.

Together.


	2. Pressing Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been four years since Aaron and Robert left Emmerdale together unbeknown to everyone they left behind. With the Christmas holidays looming, Victoria realises she misses her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is alot of dialogue, for which I apologise.

“I can’t believe it’s going to be 2021 in a few weeks.” Andy said, as he sat down at the bar.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a mum in a few weeks,” Victoria replied, coming from behind the bar to take the seat next to her brother.

“Makes you think doesn't it?”

“What does?” Andy asked.

“This time of year.”

“Yeah I suppose,” Andy said, not sure where his sister was going with this conversation.

“I miss him Andy.”

“Who?”

“Robert.” Vic breathed, afraid of his reaction.

“Oh,” was all Andy managed in return.

He hadn’t thought about his brother for a long time, just his name brought up some many confusing feelings within Andy, it was easier just to not think about him. “Don't you?” Vic asked.

“Look Vic, I don't know if I can ever forget what he did, I loved Katie and he took her away.”

“I know Andy, don’t you think I don’t know that but he's our brother but this,” she says looking down and placing her hand on her swollen belly,

“Has made me realise that life can change in an instant, I miss him Andy, I miss my brother,” she sobbed.

“Oh Vic, I'm sorry for taking him away from you, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Don't you miss him too?” she asked quietly.

“You know us, we've never really gotten on have we?"

“Yeah I know,” she sniffed.

If Andy was honest, now that Victoria had mentioned him, he did miss his stupid brother, even if he still hated him.

“But yes, I suppose I do miss him, in my own way.”

“I wonder what he's doing for Christmas. I wish I knew where he was.”

“Come here Vic.”

Andy hugged his little sister and wished he could stop her hurting. Whatever Robert had done Victoria didn't deserve this.

 

Diane watched as Andy put his arms around Victoria, only hearing half the conversation, but she got the general idea, Robert. She thought about her stepson at times like this, Christmas, Birthdays etc. She hoped she had done the right thing telling him to stay away, but now, looking across the bar at his siblings, the guilt she often felt at banishing him from the village, started to bubble up to the surface. She headed into the back room to collect herself and was confronted by a miserable looking Chas, clutching a photograph of Aaron. She had forgotten that they were both in the same boat sometimes.

“Chas love, are you okay?” she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Oh sorry Diane, did you need me?”

“Don’t be daft, have you, have you heard from him?” she asked nodding to the photograph.

“No, why would I after what I said to him.”

She started to cry, so Diane pulled her into a hug.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“But I’m his Mum Diane, how could I just disown him like that?”

“What he did, what they both did, we didn’t have a choice.” Diane tried to reassure her.

Chas looked at Diane a little confused, we, she thought before remembering that she had done the same thing to Robert.

“Robert.” Chas confirmed.

Diane just nodded.

“Oh Diane, I don’t even know if he’s still…..”

"Of course he is,” Diane exclaimed.

“Your Aaron is a survivor,” she couldn’t help wondering the same thing about Robert before pushing that thought from her mind, thinking like that would only make the guilt worse.

“I hope you’re right Diane because if anything happened to him, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Come here,” Diane wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to comfort herself as much as Chas.

 

Paddy and Adam walked in the pub, Adam laughing at one of Paddys lame jokes but as soon as Adam noticed his wife in the arms of her brother he rushed to her side,

“Vic, Vic, what's wrong? Is it the baby?” his voice filled with panic.

“Oh Adam, nothing, I'm just being silly,” she says wiping her tears away.

“But the baby's okay?”

“Yeah yeah, the baby's fine,” she reassured him.

He let out a sigh of relief.

When he found out he was gonna be a dad for the first time he was so excited yet scared all at the same time and there was only one person he wanted to tell but he couldn't. He didn't even know where Aaron was.

“What's the matter then babe?”

“Hormones I think, I just realised I have no idea where by brother is.”

“Who Andy isn't right there,” he said looking at his wife like she's lost the plot.

“No Robert, you muppet,” she said hitting Adams arm before placing a hand over her mouth in shock at the word she just used,

“Oh God what about Aaron.” she exclaimed.

“What was that about Aaron?” Paddy asked over hearing his name, the boy he once called son.

He hadn’t seen Aaron since he told him to leave and the guilt had eaten away at him every single day since.

“Oh Vic’s hormones are getting the better of her,” Andy offered in explanation.

The four of them didn't say anything for a while, each consumed with the guilt they felt for sending away the people they loved.

…..

Finn was bored. His shift at the B&B had only just begun but he was already counting down the hours. Who wanted to come and stay in a nice country village in the middle of winter anyway? He did a quick check to make sure Eric wasn’t around before sitting down and flicked through the Hotton Courier, anything to help the time pass quicker. He’d got to the last few pages without anything really taking his interest when he did a double take at a photograph. He was sure he knew the tall blonde and the slightly smaller brunette staring out from the page. He glanced over the names under the picture and couldn’t quite believe what he’d read.

“Well I never,” he said out loud.

Then his heart sank, what if Vic had seen this? He had to stop her. She didn’t need it not in her condition.

He jumped up and yelled so Eric could hear him, wherever he was,

“Just off for some milk.”

“Milk?” Eric questioned as he came through from the kitchen,

“we don’t need milk.” but Finn had already left.

He ran to the shop and bought every single copy of the Courier he could find and headed to the pub. He knew that Diane often bought a few copies for the patrons and as soon as he got inside he grabbed up each copy he could see.

He had just collected the last one when he heard Victoria shout,

“Finn Barton, what on earth are you doing?”

He looked at Victoria, hoping to hide the deepening shade of red crawling across his cheeks.

“Big party arriving, need more papers,” was all he managed, before he turned away.

“Finn?” Vic questioned.

“Honest, there’s nothing to see, promise.”

“Here, give me that.” she demanded.

Finn swallowed hard, how was he gonna get out of this one.

“Really Vic, Eric just needs them, you know what he’s like.”

“Hhmm,” she replied flicking through the pages.

When she got to the page Finn had been trying to avoid her seeing, he leapt across and yanked the paper away.

“Finn Barton you give that back.”

“Vic, please, you don’t need this.”

She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. he had to give in.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As she turned to the page again, she was surprised when Finn put his hand on top of hers, but she was glad of the comfort. She gasped. There staring back at her was Robert. But not just Robert, because the brunette standing next to him was Aaron. Seeing him, them, together, was a shock and she was grateful Finn had tried to save her from it but also annoyed.

“Why would you keep this from me?” she asked barely a whisper.

“I, I thought it would be, oh Vic, I don’t know, I was just trying to protect you.”

“He’s my brother, Finn. And Aarons my friend.”

“Do you think I don’t know that silly, I just didn’t think you needed to know, what in your current condition.”

“I’m pregnant, not dying.”

She turned her attention back to the article and read it again.

“I’m sorry Vic,” Finn said, placing a reassuring hand on her back.

“I know you were just trying to help, even if you went about it in the wrong way.”

“Has anyone else seen it?” she asked sadly.

“I think I managed to get all the copies in the village,” he said the newspapers still bundled under his arm.

“Thanks Finn.”

She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“What should I do with the rest?”

“Give them here, I’m gonna have to show them.”

She picked up her phone and dialled Adams number.

“Hi babe, no nothing is wrong, it’s just, I have something to show you, could you bring Andy down to the pub, yeah, and grab Paddy too please. Okay, okay, see you soon.”

She hung up and took a deep breath. How was he gonna tell them?

 

Fifteen minutes later she had hers and Aarons family gathered in the back room of the pub. Paddy lent over and asked Chas,

“Why am I here?”

“Beats me,” she shrugged.

“Victoria, love, your starting to scare us a little.” Diane said, the worry clear in her voice.

“I know, just bear with me, I have something to show you all.”

She handed them each a newspaper and asked them to turn to the second to last page. She looked at each face, seeing the shock and confusion before she read the article out loud.

 

> _Here at the Courier, we are excited to announce the engagement of two former Emmerdale residents turned international businessmen. Robert Jacob Sugden and Aaron Livesy announced their engagement at a lavish charity function held in honour of TACT, the UKs largest fostering and adoption charity. The pair, pictured right, hold the annual event for the charity that helped them find their four beautiful children, two boys and two girls, ranging in age from 3 years to just six months. If that’s not enough they run a very successful automotive business that has just expanded into Europe and beyond. When we caught up with Mr Sugden he insisted that they were a normal family living an abnormal life._
> 
> _**Congratulations! How does it feel to be taking the next step in your relationship?** _
> 
> _Robert - I think Aaron was a little shocked when I asked him, but he hasn't been able to keep the smile off his face since. Looks like you can’t stop smiling either._
> 
> _**What did you tell the kids?** _
> 
> _Robert - Well they are all still pretty young, the twins are only 6 months, but we said that we would be having a big party to celebrate how much daddy and daddy love each other._
> 
> _**That's so cute. How do the rest of your family feel about the engagement?** _
> 
> _Robert - Aaron and the children are my family, and we couldn't be happier._
> 
> _**I understand that your company has just taken a huge step into the global market, what was that like?** _
> 
> _Robert - When Aaron and I first started LivDen Motor Specialists, it was out of a necessity, we never imagined in just a few short years that we would have offices all over Europe._
> 
> _**Not just Europe now though is it?** _
> 
> _Robert - No it's not, that's why Aaron isn't here today actually, he's in Dubai sorting out our latest office, but he'll be home soon and we can't wait to get back to planning the wedding._
> 
> _Mr Sugden and Mr Livesy plan to marry at their family home sometime in the next year._

“Their getting married?” Chas exclaimed.

“Looks like it.” Andy answered.

“They did love each other, didn’t they?” Diane said out loud.

“They obviously still do.” Paddy said.

He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride when he looked at the picture, it was quickly followed by a wave of guilt, he had told Aaron to leave Robert, had disowned him before of Robert but now look at him, at them, they were happy, or so it seemed.

“Oh God, what did we do?” Chas broke down, Paddy catching her before she fell.

“He did love him Paddy, he did.”

“I know, I know.”

“What have we done?” she asked before crying into Paddys shoulder.

Aaron had children. Children. Chas couldn’t get the thought out of her mind as he clung to Paddy, sobbing into his shoulder.

“They’re really together?” Adam asked Vic.

“You know as much as me, but yeah, it looks that way.”

Adam couldn’t believe it, he stared at the picture next to the article, Aaron, his Aaron, stared back at him but he looked different, he looked happy. He missed his best friend so much and now, after reading this, he knew that they had even more in common. Aaron was a Dad. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Aaron running around after a little un, let alone four.

Adam held Vic tight, placing his hand on her belly he whispered in her ear,

“We have to……”

“I know,” was all she said in reply.

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Diane offered, not sure what else to do.

They all read the article again, each one taking their time to digest the new information. No one said anything but they could all guess what the others were thinking. How were they going to make this right?

……….

That night back at Keepers Cottage Victoria was sat at the dining room table the newspaper open in front of her. She must have read the article a hundred times and each time she finished it, the realisation of what she had to do was becoming more and more apparent. She grabbed her laptop and opened a new search tab and googled LivDen Motor Specialists. Looking through the website, she was overwhelmed with a sense of pride, bringing tears to her eyes. The boys had really turned their lives around, they were doing really well for themselves, they had offices all over the world including places like Hamburg and Dubai, she noticed as she noted down the address for their head office. She opened another tab and searched how long it would take to drive to their headquarters, just a few hours away, she could be there and back in a day, no one would even have to know. As this new information sank in she couldn't help but feel guilty, he'd been that close all this time and she never knew, what kind of sister was she? She didn't know if it was the hormones or the guilt but she started to cry. She heard Adam coming down the stairs so she shut the laptop lip, he didn't need to know what she was planning, it might all blow up in her face and she wasn't willing to risk telling anyone just yet.

She was going in search of her brother. Tomorrow.


	3. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorias going shopping, well thats what everyone thinks, in actual fact she is going to visit Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story so much, I hope to update again within a week, fingers crossed

Victoria insisted that she was fine,

“I’m pregnant Adam, not an invalid, and besides how much trouble can I get in when I’m shopping,” she added guiltily.

Shopping was the last thing on her mind. She’d decided the night before that she needed to visit her brother. She needed to know if they could ever have some kind of relationship again. She didn’t want to tell anyone, just in case it didn’t work out, after all she had abandoned him when he needed her the most, he might not be willing to see her again. The thought of him throwing that back in her face made her heart ache but she had to try.

“Are you sure babe, I can always come with you.”

“And take another day off?” she said giving him a stern look.

Adam smiled back sheepishly.

“I’ll be fine,” Victoria insisted again as she climbed into the car.

She checked her pocket to make sure she had the address before starting the engine. Giving a small wave to Adam and what she hoped was a guilt free smile, she headed off towards Hotton.

As she turned around the corner she checked her review mirror to make sure she was out of sight of the village and pulled over. She leaned over and grabbed the satnav out of the glove compartment. She got out the piece of paper she wrote the information she had googled and set about entering the postcode for Roberts and Aarons office. Two hours and twenty three mintues it said, she could work with that. She decided it was probably better if she called ahead, to make sure he was going to be there. She dialled the number, her hands shaking while she waited for someone to answer. The call connected after the third ring.

“Good Morning, LivDen Motors Headquarters, how many I help?”

“Oh, Hello, erm, I would like to make an appointment with Mr Sugden please.” Victoria stammered.

“Certainly, I’ll just put you through to his office, please hold.”

Music played over the phone as she was transferred and she could felt herself well up as she listened to the song. It was their song, the song he used to sing to her when she was a little girl.

“Mr Sugdens office.”

Victoria cleared her throat, tears still in her eyes,

“Yes, Hello, I’d like to make an appointment to see Mr Sugden please, today.”

“Today? Does he know what it’s regarding.”

“Erm, yes, yes he will.”

“Right, he has an opening after lunch, who should I say is calling.”

“Victoria Su…. Barton.”

“Right then Ms Barton, I’ll let Mr Sugden know when to expect you.”

As she put the phone down Victoria couldn’t help feeling a little anxious, if Robert knew she was coming, would he want to see her? Only one way to find out. She started the engine and for the next two hours and twenty three minutes followed the instructions of the monotone voice of the satnav, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her.

......

Robert had to look twice when he saw the name in his appointment book. It couldn’t be, could it? He went into his office and dialled the first number on his speed dial.

Aaron couldn’t help the smile when he saw Roberts face flash up on his phone,

“Hello husband to be,” he said as he answered, trying his best to flirt with him.

“Aaron,” Robert said anxiously.

“Robert, what’s wrong?” Aaron asked concern in his voice.

“I’m not sure, but I think Vic is coming here.”

“Vic as in Victoria,” Aaron exclaimed.

“How many Victoria Bartons do we know?”

“Christ.”

“What should I do? It’s been so long.” Robert asked Aaron.

“I don’t know Robert.”

“What does she want?”

“She’s your sister.”

“Yeah who stood by while the rest of them disowned me, disowned us.”

“Maybe she wants to make amends?” Aaron offered.

“How did she find us?”

“You know how.”

Robert looked confused for a moment at Aarons comment, but then he remembered,

“I wish I’d never done that stupid article.”

“Come on Robert,” Aaron laughed,

“You loved it.”

“Yeah,” Robert admitted,

“I’m proud of what we’ve achieved and I wanted the world to know.”

“And that’s one of the reasons I love you, but unfortunately the world also includes our families, ya muppet.”

Robert laughed at what had before Aarons affectionate term for him.

“I know, and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drag them back into our lives.”

“Do whatever feels right and I’ll be here if you need me.”

“I love you Aaron.”

“I love you too.”

As he puts the phone down from Aaron, he’s made up his mind. He’s not ready, not yet, not today and not without Aaron by his side.

“Melanie,” he calls his assistant into the office.

“The appointment I have after lunch, when was it made?”

“Erm, let me check Sir, that’s right, the young lady called today.”

“Right, when she arrives, show her in, give her anything she wants, but after a few minutes tell her I’m not available.”

“Is everything alright Sir?”

“I’m not sure, can you do that for me?”

“Of course.”

......

Victoria couldn’t believe her eyes when the satnav told her she had reached her destination. The building in front of her was something straight out of the New York skyline. She felt a little intimidated by its enormity as she climbed out of the car. It had the words ‘LivDen Motor Specialists’ discreetly written in steel over the glass front doors. It’s a huge building all glass and steel, and it’s quiet, she notes as she walks across the reception, her shoes on the tiled floor the only sound.

“Hello, I have an appointment with Mr Sugden,” she says to the young women behind the desk.

“Mr Sugden?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll need to take the lift, turn left at the end of the corridor, press for the top floor.”

She hands Victoria a security pass that has ‘visitor’ labelled clearly on the front. She attaches it to her jacket and makes her way down to towards the lifts. As the doors slide shut she can’t help but feel a bit anxious about seeing her big brother for the first time in years.

As the doors open she is greeted by another women who shows her into Roberts office. It’s not overly large but it's big enough. There is landscape of the countryside on one wall, something about it looks familiar and as she studies it she realises it's the view of the village from the top of Butlers Farm. He did miss them she thought, why else would he have a picture like that in his office? She looked around the office for any other clues as to what her brother’s life had been like over the past four years. She spotted the silver frame on his desk and couldn't resist picking it up. As she looked at the photograph she began to cry. Staring back at her was Robert stood next to Aaron, their hands intertwined and what she could only assume were their four children around their legs. He looked happy, they both did. Her tears soon turned to nervous laughter as it dawned on her that perhaps disowning him was the best thing to ever happen to Robert. Look at what he'd achieved without them, without her. He now had a family that clearly adored him, would he still want anything to do with her? She didn't know but she had to find out.

She took a seat on the chair opposite the desk and waited. She waited and waited. After 10 minutes had passed the young women who had shown her in earlier appeared and said,

“I'm afraid Mr Sugden has been called into an urgent meeting, he won't be able to see you today, do you want to reschedule?”

Victoria's face fell, she'd called ahead to make sure he was here, did he know? Is that why he didn't want to see her?

She took a moment to process the information, willing herself not to cry.

“Erm do you have his home address?” she asked, she'd come all this way, she wasn't going home without something.

“His address?” his secretary questioned.

“Yes I would like to see him and his,” she wasn't sure what to call him,

“Erm Aaron, sorry, Mr Livesy at their home if possible.”

“I'll be right back,” she said, she was obviously going to check if she was allowed to give out his address, so he was there she thought.

She wasn't going to push it. It must have come out of the blue for him just as it had for them. The women returned a few moments later and handed Victoria an envelope.

“Mr Sugden left this for you, if there is anything else I can help you with please let me know.”

Victoria took that as her cue to leave. She got up from the chair, which took a little bit given her current state, but she managed, without any assistance. She gave one last look at the office, knowing that he had left her something made her feel slightly better.

She rode the lift down and waited until she was in the car before ripping the envelope open. She ran her fingers over the embossed header of the note, _LivDen Motor Specialists_ , before reading the address underneath. She wasn’t too great at geography but knew that the address wasn’t too far from his office. She wished she could go there now, see him now, but she had to get back. She was only supposed to be going shopping, Adam would be worried. She put the note back in the envelope and placed it on the seat beside her.

The drive home was pretty uneventful, although she did keeping looking over at the note every few miles, just to make sure it was still there, that she hadn’t imagined it. When she arrived back in the village it was starting to get dark, Adam shot out of the house as she pulled up outside,

“You’ve been gone for hours, I was starting to get worried,” he said opening the car door for her. He looked in the back and asked,

“Where’s the shopping babe?”

“Erm didn’t see anything.”

He looked at her, the confusion clear on his face. She didn’t have time to explain, she wasn’t about to repeat herself so she might as well gather them altogether, let everyone know where she’d been all day.

“Could you get Andy?” she asked Adam.

“Andy? Why Vic, what’s the matter?”

“Adam please, just get Andy and meet us in the pub.”

He wasted no time and took off in search of Andy.

“And Paddy if you can,” she shouted after him.

Victoria made her way to the Woolpak. She walked straight through the bar and into the back room, calling Diane, Chas and Cain, who happens to be enjoying a pint after work, on her way. She sits down on the couch, feeling a little overwhelmed by the day’s events, she starts to cry.

“Vic, love what’s wrong,” Diane asks, taking Vics hand in hers, trying to comfort her step daughter.

Cain looks at Chas like he’d rather be anywhere else than in this room right now. All Chas can do is shrug her shoulders in return, she had as much clue to what was going on as he did. Victoria doesn’t say anything; she doesn’t want to repeat herself so she just waits for the others to arrive.

When Adam arrives, with Andy and Paddy in toe, he notices his wife’s distressed state and he rushes over to replace Dianes hand for his.

“Vic please babe, what’s wrong?” he asks again, looking around the room, to see if anyone else knew what was going on.

“Nothing.” Victoria managed to say through her tears.

“Yep, you can’t get away with that now.” Adam replies.

“I went to see him.”

“Who?” Adam didn’t understand.

“Robert,” Chas answered for her.

“You went to see Robert didn’t you.” Chas questioned.

Victoria nodded as a fresh wave of tears escaped.

“Vic what did he do? Did he hurt you?” Andy shouted.

“Nothing and why would he hurt me?”

“Well you’re upset,” Andy offered in explanation for his outburst.

“I’m upset because he wouldn’t see him, I know he was there, I called before I arrived but he wouldn’t see me,” she sobbed.

“I’m so sorry Vic, this is all my fault,” Andy said sadly, trying to comfort his little sister.

“And mine,” Diane offered.

“What about Aaron?” Paddy asked, that was the only reason he had agreed to come along with Adam.

“I don’t think he was there, but there was a picture, in Robs office, they looked so happy.”

Victoria grabbed onto Adams hand with hers and gripped tight,

“We have to fix this,” she said looking at him, fear in her eyes.

“We will Vic, I promise,” Adam replied, looking around the room at the others, pleading for help.

“It can’t be that hard to find out where they live, what was the name of the company again?” Cain asked.

“I think it was LivDen Motors or something,” Adam offered.

“There’s no need,” Victoria managed to say between her sobs.

“I’ve got this,” she handed the envelope to Chas.

Chas took the envelope and read the note inside.

“It’s their address, with an appointment time.”

“What?” Victoria exclaimed, she hadn’t seen anything about an appointment when she read it earlier.

“There’s an appointment time for two days from now,” Chas said, offering the note back so Victoria could see what she’d clearly missed.

“We have to go.” Vic stated.

“Vic I don’t think that’s such a good idea, think about the baby,” Andy said with a concerned tone.

“Andy, I am, I don’t want my baby growing up not knowing its family, that includes Rob.”

She turned to face Adam.

“Adam I want to go.”

“Right of course babe,” Adam nodded, his thoughts consumed by the possibility of seeing his best friend again.

“I think we should all go,” Chas piped up.

“Really Chas, you think they want us all there?” Paddy interjected.

“If you think I’m letting him get away from me again you’ve got another thing coming.” Paddy couldn’t argue with that,

“Cain?” Chas asked.

“I’m not coming.”

“He’ll want to see you, he looks up to you.” Chas said to a despondent Cain.

“Once maybe.”

“You’re coming,” Chas stated, not taking anything else but yes for an answer.

“Andy?” Vic asked.

“I don’t know if I can Vic.”

“Please Andy, for me,” she begged.

“Okay,” the thought of seeing his brother again filled him with dread, he’d been so cruel the last time they spoke, would he even want to see him again?

“Diane?”

“There is no need to ask, of course I’m coming.

“That’s settled then,” she said, her spirits suddenly lifted,

“We will all go and ask for their forgiveness.”

......

Later that evening, Adam couldn’t get the possibility if seeing Aaron again out of his head.

“What do I even say to him Vic?” he asked, a little hopeless.

“He’s your friend Adam, you’ll know what to say when you see him.”

“Some friend I am, I didn’t even know he was seeing Robert again or that they had children.”

“No one did babe.”

“I was so horrible to him Vic, I mean, he stood by me through everything and I just cut him out of my life. After everything I’m not sure he’ll forgive me.”

“We are talking about Aaron here Adam, you know how much he loves you.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right, I don’t know what id do if I lost him again.”

“All we can do is try Adam, we own them that.”

And that’s what they would do, try and earn the boys forgiveness, two days and counting.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the appointment has arrived. Will Robert and Aaron greet their estranged family with open arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken a while to update, as you can see, this chapter is pretty long. Work had already begun on the next one so shouldnt be as long a wait. Thanks for reading.

The day of the appointment arrived and they all gathered outside the pub. All seven of them. Victoria wasn’t sure that having them all go was such a good idea, but after the scene in the back room she couldn’t tell them not to come. She had the envelope in her hand, she hadn’t let it out her sight for the past two days, just in case it had all been a dream.

As she climbed in the car her phone pinged, it was a txt from Finn wishing them good luck, she smiled sadly at the screen because he was right and knowing her brother, they were gonna need it.

…

As they drove up to the address Victoria had been given, Adam let out a long whistle.

“Aaron lives here?” He asked Vic, thinking that surely this was the wrong house.

“That's what this says,” she replied holding the envelope up.

“No way.”

Victoria knew exactly what Adam meant, she couldn't see Aaron living there either, but Robert, she thought back to the office and knew that, like that, this house must have been his idea. It wasn't as big as Home Farm but it was close enough. She wasn't bitter, she knew how Robert liked material things, it was just a surprise that was all, and to know that Aaron lived there too, was well it was just a little hard to process. As they climbed out of the car and waited for the others to arrive she looked around and smiled. No matter what had happened between them she was proud of her brother, she just hoped that he'd see her this time, them, she cringed, once again wishing she hadn’t told the others.

“This can't be right,” Chas called over to them as she got out of the car.

“That's what I said,” Adam exclaimed.

“It's Robert, what did you expect?” Andy said flatly.

“But Aaron?” Paddy bewildered.

“Lads done alright for himself,” Cain nodded, a little impressed at his nephews good fortune.

Chas noticed Diane still sat in the car and went over.

“Hey, you okay in there?”

Diane looked up at her friend, unshed tears in her eyes,

“What if, oh Chas what if they don't want to see us. I was awful to him.”

“We all were, but we have to try,” Chas answered her honestly, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

It's something that has plagued Chas for the past few days, ever since they made the decision to come. Aaron had every right to slam to door in her face, she half expected him too, but that didn't mean she wouldn't at least try to reason with him, make him see how sorry she was.

“Come on,” she said, holding out her hand, which Diane took, happy for the support, and climbed out of the car.

They all stood in silence for a moment, looking at the grand house in front of them, not sure what to do next.

Victoria sighed, ‘it’s now or never’ she thought as she made her way towards the front door. She rasped her knuckles on the polished wood and took a step back. For some reason she held her belly protectively waiting for the door to be answered, she didn’t know what to expect and was suddenly nervous. Almost sensing his wife’s unease Adam slipped his arm around her and gave a small smile. She couldn’t help the disappointment wash over her when the door opened. It wasn’t Robert or Aaron but a women would greeted them.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely.

“Erm, hi, we,” Victoria started, looking back at the small gathering behind her,

“Are old friends of Robert and Aarons, are they home?”

“I’m sorry Mr Sugden and Mr Livesy aren’t here at the moment.”

“Oh,” Victoria said a little downheartedly, she never imagined that Robert wouldn’t be there, he’d invited her after all.

“Who are you then?” Adam enquired.

“Maria, the housekeeper,” the polite women said, introducing herself.

“Well Maria, they’re expecting us,” Chas announced rather loudly from behind Victoria,

“And we ain’t leaving without seeing ‘em.” Maria looked a little fazed by Chas’ outburst but quickly recovered.

“Then please follow me,” she offered, holding the door open for them to enter.

“Too right,” Chas scoffed pushing her way into the house.

Once inside she stopped abruptly, just like Home Farm there were several doors leading off the hallway and she hadn’t a clue where to go. Maria waited patiently until they all entered the hallway, closing the door behind them.

“I’ll see you to the living room.”

Cain and Andy rolled their eyes at each other, they just didn’t fit in places like this.

“So Maria was it?” Paddy asked as she showed them into the living room. Maria nodded.

“How long have you worked for Aaron and…..Oh sorry Mr Livesy and Mr Sugden?”

“About 3 years now, they hired me just after the business started taking off and before………” she wasn't sure if she should talk about the children to these people, Mr Sugden has always been clear about protecting them,

“Before they started a family.”

“Can I ask a question?” She smiled politely at Paddy,

“Of course.” Paddy smiled back.

“Who are you?”

“It's complicated,” he replied, not sure what else to say.

“We are family sweetheart,” Chas chimed in, clearly upset.

“Chas!” Paddy scolds.

“Well she obviously knows nothing about us,” Chas spat back.

“Come on Chas, what did you expect?” Victoria said.

“Yeah yeah, I know, sorry,” she mumbled to Maria.

“Tell us about the business, what is it LivDen something?” Cain questioned.

“LivDen Motor Specialists,” she smiled, she'd watch them grow the business over the past few years,

“They already had a small venture when I started to work for them, Mr Livesy would work in the garage most days and Mr Sugden handled the business.”

Cain felt a small amount of pride at this, knowing that he was one of the reasons Aaron had a trade he could fall back on.

“Mr Sugden is a very good businessman,” Maria continued.

Andy snorted,

“He’s good at getting what he wants.”

“You know him well,” Maria stated, oblivious to Andys bitter undertone.

“S’pose I do.”

“Well he built up a wealthy clientele and I guess it just expanded from there, they have garages all over the world now.”

“How………,” Diane wasn't sure how to ask without prying but she needed to know,

“How is Robert?”

“I don't understand,” Maira puzzled.

“Is he happy?” Maria looked at the several faces around her and it seems that they all were eager to hear her response.

“I believe so, Mr Sugden seems to relish his family life and you only have to look at him to know that he loves Mr Livesy.”

Chas can't help the small sob that escapes from her chest, she reached out for Paddy, needing his support.

“And Aaron?” she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Maria knew she'd already said too much, but these people obviously cared greatly about her employers.

“Mr Livesy can be….” she hesitated looking for the right word,

“Grumpy at times,”

Both Chas and Adam let out small laughs.

“But when he's home with Mr Sugden and the children there is always a smile on his face.”

Her words only made Chas' sobs worse.

“I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,”

“No, no, thank you, thank you,” Chas mumbled through her tears.

“I will leave you now, please let me know if there is anything I can get for you while you wait, I should expect they will be home shortly.”

Victoria placed an hand on Maria's arm and said with as much gratitude she could,

“Thank you.”

“What now?” Adam asked, as they were left in the large living room.

“We wait.”

…

All seven of them fell silent as they heard a car door slam followed by mumbled voices and laughter, lots and lots of laughter.

“They’re here,” Chas whispered, gripping Paddy tightly.

…

“Maria!” Robert shouted as he made his way into the house from the side entrance, unaware of the two vehicles parked in the driveway, cradling one of the twins in his arms.

Maria came running from where she had been preparing tea for their guests.

“Yes Mr Sugden,”

“How many times Maria, its Robert at home okay?”

“Yes of course, sorry,”

“Can you take her please while I help Aaron with the others,”

“Erm,” Maria hesitated, should she tell him, no they had said they were expected, so she said nothing as she took the baby.

Once the rabble was inside Aaron noticed Maria was acting a little odd.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Of course Mr….., Aaron,” but she was looking at Robert, trying to tell him they had guests.

Robert just shook his head, not understanding what Maria was trying to say.

The kitchen was soon filled with the sound of laughter again as Robert and Aaron started a play fight with the children, causing them to burst out in of giggles. Laughing, Aaron reached up and kissed Robert on the cheek.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“Because I love ya,” Aaron said matter-of-factly, making Roberts grin widen.

“Oh really,” Robert replied with a wink, before tackling Aaron to the floor and getting the kids involved in another round of play fighting.

Robert was laughing over his shoulder as he walked towards the living room. They'd had a great morning together as a family enjoying the picnic Maria had prepared for them. He hadn’t wanted to come back just in case Victoria lived up the appointment he’d given her a few days earlier. He hadn’t mentioned it to Aaron, instantly regretting that fact when Aaron asked him what was wrong this morning. He’d just covered his anxious behaviour and blamed it on the new expansion at work. Aaron had been so sweet, telling him not to worry and reassuring him everything would be okay. He just hoped he was right.

As he turned to face the living room the laughing stopped abruptly and he felt his jaw tense, looking back at him were several faces he hadn't seen in years.

“Aaron,” he called over his shoulder,

“Can you take the kids upstairs please.”

“Robert!” Aaron called back concern in his voice.

He asked an apologetic looking Maria to watch the kids for a second while he found Robert. Aaron came up short when he saw what was wrong, shielding himself behind his fiancé. He instinctually reached out and found Roberts hand with his intertwining their fingers, they were stronger together. Chas let out a cry when she saw Aaron, she moved towards him but Cain, having seen the look on Roberts face, stopped her. Aaron's eyes filled with hot angry tears as he looked from his Mum, to Paddy and then to Adam. Why were they here in their living room? Robert could feel the anger radiating from Aaron, he turned to face him, placing his hand flat on his chest, in comfort or warning his wasn't sure, he wanted to explain to him, before they got the chance.

“Aaron, the kids,” he pleaded.

Aaron averted his gaze back to Robert, seeing the helpless look on his face dissipated some of his anger, and his fatherly protective side came into place.

“Right,” he gave a sight nod and without another look at their guests he walked away.

Robert turned back to the room, his jaw clenched with anger, he glared at them for a few moments before turning his back and following Aaron out of the room, leaving Victoria, Adam, Andy, Diane, Chas, Paddy and Cain a little bewildered at their reaction.

 

“Aaron I’m sorry I should have told you,” Robert started to apologise as he followed him into the kitchen.

“You knew?” he spat back, unable to keep the anger and hurt from his voice.

“What? No!” Robert exclaimed before adding,

“Well……….”

“Robert!”

“Let’s just get the kids upstairs, and I’ll explain.”

“Fine.”

“Come on you little darlings, who wants to play?” Robert said to the kids.

The two oldest chorused,

“Me! Me!”

So they both, along with Marias help, lead the children to the playroom upstairs.

Aaron hadn’t felt this mad in a long time. He couldn't believe they were here, in his house, their house, stood right downstairs. After everything him and Robert had been through the last thing they needed was a reminder. It had been hard in the beginning, just the two of them, finding their way in the world again, but they'd got through those dark times and come out stronger than ever. Sure there were still days when Aaron was so blissfully happy he was scared someone would come and take it away but those days were getting fewer and farther between but now, now there were several people who could make his worst nightmare a reality. For Robert to realise he's made the biggest mistake of his life by choosing Aaron, by choosing this life.

Leaving Maria with the kids, Robert tries to pull Aaron out in the hall, but when Aaron pulled back from his touch he knew just how angry he was, and it scared him. Robert had only seen Aaron angry a handful of times, grumpy Aaron he could handle, but angry Aaron was a whole different story.

“I’m sorry,” he started when Aaron eventually joined him, shutting the door so the kids wouldn’t hear them argue.

“You’re unbelievable you know that,” Aaron seethed through gritted teeth,

“I asked you Robert, this morning, I knew something was wrong.”

“I’m sorry okay, but I didn’t know, you’ve got to believe me.”

And he did, he’d seen Roberts face, he was just as shocked at the people gathered in their living room as he was, he just thought they had got past all the lies. Aaron let of a breath and with it some of his anger.

“I do, but you best start talking.”

“She came to the office, remember,” Robert explained.

“Victoria? She actually came, oh Robert, why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron exclaimed, the anger turning to hurt now.

“I, I didn’t actually see her.”

“Right…….,” Aaron said, not fully understanding.

“I got Melanie to give her our address and told her to come today.”

“Why Robert, why would you do that?” Aaron cried.

“She’s my sister, that’s what you said and you were okay with it on the phone the other day.”

“That was different,” Aaron hissed.

“How?”

“Victoria you said, not all of them, I don't think I can do it Robert, not after......”

He didn't want to finish the sentence, knew he didn't have to, that on some level Robert was feeling the same.

“Yeah I know,” he said pulling Aaron in by his waist and wrapping his arms around his back.

Aaron hated arguing with Robert, it was such a rare event nowadays, but one look at those seven people and here they were, at each other.

“I don’t wanna fight,” Aaron said, leaning into Roberts chest.

“Then don’t.”

“Fine, but how are we supposed to do this?”

“Together,” Robert said, removing his arms from Aarons waist and holding out his hand.

Aaron gave him a sad smile and took his hand, and they headed downstairs to face the family they had once known. Together.

 

When they walked back into the living room Victoria and Chas began to cry.

“Oh Aaron,” Chas quietly sobbed, holding onto Paddy for support.

Paddy looked at the boy, well man now, that he considered his son and beamed with pride. He didn’t know the full story and wouldn’t ask, not until Aaron was ready but in that moment, he was so proud of the man standing before him, a tear escaped his eye and he coughed, turning red trying to cover it.

“What do you want?” Robert asked, his voice stern, taking his role of protector seriously.

“We came to say sorry,” Victoria began.

“Sorry? Sorry? You think that's good enough?” Robert snarled.

“Alright calm down will ya,” Adam said stepping in front of Victoria slightly.

“No Adam,” she told him, pushing him back,

“He's right, sorry isn't good enough, it will never be good enough but we are sorry, aren't we,” she nudged Andy, trying to get him to speak to his brother.

“Sure yeah sorry,” Andy mumbled.

“Like I believe that,” Robert scoffed.

“Robert,” Aaron warned, pulling him back to his side. Robert ran his free hand through his hair.

“You, you killed my wife.”

Andys words stung Robert.

“Andy!” Victoria and Diane exclaimed in unison.

“What, I'm just telling the truth.”

“I think we're done here,” Robert stated, turning his back on them.

“Please can you just leave,” Aaron asked them all, not making eye contact with his Mum or Paddy.

“Aaron,” Chas cried.

“No,” Aaron raised his voice in anger,

“If you've come here to have a go then we don't wanna hear it so please just leave.”

“Mate,” Adam tried reasoning with Aaron.

“Mate!?”

It was Roberts turn to pull Aaron back.

“Aaron, we all just want to start over, you know, I'm gonna be a Dad just like you and Vic, she wants us all to get along. Can't we at least try?”

“We don't want anything from you only the chance to earn your forgiveness,” Victoria sniffed, trying to stop her tears from falling.

Aaron looked at Robert, he knows that Vic means the world to him, but when he looks back at him he also knows that what they did all those years ago still messed with his head.

“What gives you the right to come to our house and ask us to forgive you?” Robert raged.

Victoria spat back,

“You invited me here Robert or have you forgotten that?”

Roberts taken aback by the harshness in Vics words.

“You Vic I invited you. How could you?”

Robert wants to throw his hands up in desperation but Aaron isn't letting go, and he needs to stay strong, for both of them.

“What?”

“How could you bring them?”

“They're your family, our family. Isn't family what matters?”

“We just can't………….,” Aaron said for the both of them,

“Too much time has passed,” he added bitterly.

“Aaron love please, just give us a chance,”

“No,” Robert protested.

“You don't speak for him,” Chas said bitterly.

“He does Mum, he knows me better than anyone,” Aaron said a shy smile on his face as he looks up at Robert before his steely resolve is firmly back in place when he looks at her.

The smile he gave Robert broke Chas' heart and not in the way she’d expected, there was a time she loathed Robert and she probably still did but seeing him, them, together she knew that they had found love in each other, and that's what broke her, the fact that disowning him was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

“We paid for what we did, we asked for your forgiveness and you threw it back in our faces, what's changed?”

“We have Aaron,” Adam said, holding onto Victoria.

“Right okay let's just take a breath shall we,” Cain interjected.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, the only sound is the occasional sobs coming from Chas and Victoria. It was Chas who finally broke the silence,

“Can we……..” she started softly but stops herself,

“Doesn't matter,” she muttered.

Aaron looks at Robert, his resolve starting to break. Robert notices the change in Aaron and pulls him close, together they are stronger. He knows how much Chas means to him, how much he wants to go over to her, but he’s still so angry at her. He breathes a sign of relief as he feels Aaron's body relax under his touch.

Diane looks at Chas, knowing what she wanted, it's what every mother wants.

“The children,” Diane asked hesitantly,

“Can we at least meet them?” Robert can feel Aaron stiffen beside him,

“Please Aaron,” Chas begged.

Before the situation could get any more tense Robert pulled Aaron out of the room, protecting their family meant everything to them, it was like an unspoken rule between them, and Robert knew that if they stayed a moment longer Aaron would really lose it.

 

“They can’t be serious,” Robert said, trying to get his head around what had just been asked of them.

“Robert, they’re your, our family,” Aaron replied, his anger towards them still clear in his shaky voice.

“No you and the kids are my family, not them.”

“So what do we do?” Aaron asked, he lost and needs Robert to guide him.

“Because I don’t…………….” he started but can’t seem to find the right words, his fists clenched in anger.

“I know, I’m angry too” Robert said reaching up and placing a hand on Aarons cheek.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Haha, let’s not go there shall we,” looking back into the living room,

“Not tonight anyway,” he winked.

Aaron gives Robert a sad smile in response and rests his forehead against his.

“What do you think?” Robert asked after a while.

“I can't think,”

“You have to,”

“Rob,” Robert hated it when Aaron shortened his name but he knew that when Aaron did it was important and he should probably listen,

“You’re the one that invited them here.”

“No I invited Vic, not the whole village,” he corrected.

Aaron sighed,

“Fine, let them.”

 

They walk back into the living room, hand and hand. Aaron lets Robert speak, still unsure he wants to introduce his children to these people, their so called family, who abandoned them when they had needed them the most. Robert looks at Aaron, who gives a small nod, and he addresses the room.

“Okay, yes, you can meet the kids,”

“Oh,” Chas, Diane and Victoria all cried.

“But,” Robert held his hand up to stop them,

“This doesn’t mean all is forgiven.”

With that they turned and left the room again and headed upstairs to the children.

...

“Vic, are you sure you want to? I mean, what if we never see them again,” Adam asked, concerned about his wife’s emotional state.

“I know but……..,” she wasn’t sure what else to say so she just shrugged.

“Sis, you sure you’re up for this?” Cain asked a visibly upset Chas.

“Of course I am,” she snapped back.

“Alright no need to bite me ‘ed off.”

“I know what ya were doing and thanks,” she muttered, giving him a small smile.

“You okay?” Diane asked Andy.

“Of course not.”

“Oh Andy, I know this must be hard for you but he is your brother.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that like I don’t know.”

Before she got a chance to respond, Robert and Aaron reappeared.

The boys stood before their estranged family with a family of their own. Each cradled a small child in their arms while two toddlers, a boy and a girl, hung around their legs. The boy looked up at his Dad, pulling on Roberts trouser leg and asked in a whisper,

“Who are they Daddy?”

Robert crouched down to talk to his son, repositioning the infant in his arms.

“Hey buddy, you remember when Daddy told you why we gave you your name?”

The boy nodded, pleased that he could remember the story.

“Well you see that man over there,” pointing to Andy,

“He’s your uncle, and you are named after him.”

Andy wasn’t sure if he had heard Robert correctly, but as soon as Victoria grabbed onto his hand and let out a small squeal he knew he must have done.

“Robert, I……, I don’t know what to say,” he stammered, feeling some of the anger he felt towards his brother evaporate.

“He’s actually named after the two of you,” Robert remarked looking over at Adam.

“This is Andrew Adam Livesy-Sugden,” Robert said looking around the room.

Andrew held out his tiny hand ready to meet his uncle. Robert smiled down at his son, and made a mental note to praise him for his manners later, for now, he placed a hand on the top of his head and ruffled his hair. Andrew looked up at his Dad and laughed.

“And what’s your name sweetheart,” Chas knelt down and asked the little girl currently clinging to Aarons leg.

Aaron looked down at his daughter and tried to give her a reassuring smile, which seemed to settle her as she let go of his leg and toddled off towards Chas’ open arms. When Aaron looked back at them all, his eyes were glazed with pain, he quickly shock his head, before introducing them to his daughter,

“This is Katherine Victoria,” his voice breaking on the first word.

Robert and he had had many discussions on the name when Robert first suggested it. After hearing his nieces name, Andy stared at Robert, who offered a sad smile in return. Andy should be mad, it should be him and Katie naming their own daughter but looking at Robert and Aaron, and how happy they were, he couldn’t help but think Katie would have been touched by the thought.

"And last we have the twins," Robert said, making his way over to Aaron and taking his place by his side.

“Patrick Jack,” Aaron offered quietly.

“And this is Diane Chastity Sarah.”

Paddy was crying, thank you he mouthed to Aaron, who gave a slight nod in return. Diane felt her heart swell and placed her hands over her mouth in shock. She moved towards Robert, her arms outstretched,

“Can I?” Robert glanced at Aaron, who gave a small shrug, which Robert assumed was as good as a nod, he didn’t want to let their daughter go if he didn’t feel comfortable with it.

As Diane cooed over her granddaughter she reached up and placed a hand on Roberts cheek and said,

“Your Dad would be so proud.”

Her words caused Robert to clench his jaw in anger. He remembers the last thing she said to him, and he turns away, his eyes searching for Aarons. Aaron was by his side again in an instant, having heard what Diane said, he knew how much Robert had needed the approval of his father and never got it.

“Vic could you?”

“Of course, come to your Aunt Vic,” she cooed taking Patrick from Aarons arms.

With his hands now free, Aaron took hold of Roberts and intertwined their fingers, giving him a little reassuring squeeze. Robert turned to face Aaron, their children forgotten about for a second. His free hand came to rest on Aarons cheek, just like it did when he is about to kiss him, but today, he used his thumb to wipe away a tear Aaron hadn’t realised was falling.

Aaron felt stupid, it wasn’t like they had come to take the kids away, but letting them meet them, introducing them to the people who had caused so much pain, hurt more than he realised.

“Robert,” he breathed.

Robert knew Aaron wasn’t coping with this, even though it had been his idea. But he knew Aaron well enough to know he had to do something, before things got out of hand.

“Right kids, who wants ice cream?” Robert goaded.

“Me, me” Andrew and Katherine chimed in unison.

“Maria,” Robert shouted.

“Yes.” Maria said as she appeared in the doorway.

“Can you take the kids in the kitchen and get them some ice cream please.”

“Of course, come on kids, let’s leave the grownups to it.”

She took Patrick from Victoria and while Diane followed her with namesake still in her arms the others looked at each other, not really sure what just happened.

Aaron was visibly shaking in Roberts arms.

Chas approached them and said,

“Aaron, I know whatever I say will never be enough but I’m proud of ya son, I really am.”

“Chas,” Robert warned.

Aaron took a deep breath,

“It’s okay,” he said to Robert.

He turned to face the room, and said, just as Diane walked back into the room,

“I’d really like it if you all could leave now.”

“What’s going on?”

“We appreciate the gesture but we think it’s time you left now.” Robert said, taking over where Aaron had finished.

“Robert,” Diane pleaded.

“Please, Diane.”

“Come on Chas,” Cain said, dragging his sister away from two boys, he’d known Aaron long enough to tell when something was gonna kick off.

“Robert, we didn’t mean to cause any problems, I’m sorry,” Diane said looking at Aaron.

“It’s okay, we’ll be okay,” he holds onto Aarons hand even tighter.

As the seven get ready to leave, Diane, looking over at Chas, who gave her a reassuring nod, had to ask, before she regretted it.

“Please, will you come and visit.”

Robert looked at Aaron, who just shrugs his shoulders, ‘thanks Aaron’ Robert thinks, real helpful, he stares back at him willing him to interject, but he isn’t in any fit state to reply so it’s all down to him.

“Erm, I guess we could,” Robert reluctantly agreed, anything to get them out the door, he just needed to take care of Aaron.

“Right mate, see ya soon then yeah?” Adam said to Aaron as he made his way towards the front door.

Aaron doesn’t have the energy to respond so he just nods. He wants to cry but he isn’t going to let himself, not in front of them, he just wants them gone. Robert can tell from his lack of response that he’s close to breaking down. He wants to tell Aaron everything will be okay, but he can’t not with them still there, so he ushers them towards the door.

“Next week then?” Victoria asked hopefully.

“Yeah yeah, fine fine.”

At this point he’d say anything just to get them to leave.

He breathes a sigh of relief as they finally leave and he can turn all his attention to Aaron.

“Come here,” holding out his arms for Aaron to step into.

Aaron lets Robert hold him as he finally allows himself to break down.


	5. Village Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are finally returning to the village after years of being away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still liking, Im still loving it, and thanks again to Layla for the ideas :)

Chas had been up since the early hours, she was nervous about the events of the day to come. Would they show up? Would it be like it was at their house? Aaron had been so distant, but what had she expected? For him just to forgive her? She abandoned him again, after everything she put him through the first time, she’d done it again when he had needed her the most. No she didn’t blame him for his reaction, she was just hoped that time had healed his wounds. His wounds. Oh God, what if? No she couldn’t think like that. He had Robert, and no matter how much she hated that thought she knew Robert loved him. She climbed down the stairs and wasn’t surprised to see Diane sat at the kitchen table looking as tired as she felt.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Diane offered when she saw Chas in the doorway. 

“Me neither.”

“Do you think they’ll actually come?” Diane asked Chas the same question shed asked herself all night.

“I really hope so.”

“Me too,” Diane said squeezing her hand.

“Right then, lets get this place ready.”

“I need coffee first,” Chas chuckled, it was gonna be an interesting day.

....

For the past hour Victoria had been waddling in and out of the kitchen trying to get the food ready for the boys arrival. She kept looking at the clock, hoping that the boys would actually show. She couldn’t handle the rejection and with each passing minute her hands shook more and more. She was just nervous, after all it had been her that insisted they find them, it had been her that convinced everyone to go and see them. And it would be her that they blamed if they didn’t show. They had been so hurt and angry when they had shown up. But she knew, she knew that Robert still needed his family, and so did Aaron for that matter. It was all Adam had talked about for the last few days. The possibility of getting Aaron back. 

When the food had all been set out, she headed into the back room and waited. She couldn’t be around them all if the boys didn’t come. Chas and Diane joined her.

“Do you think………” Victoria began.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Diane assured her, with a sad smile.

“Yeah.” Chas said praying she was right. 

....

As they turned into the village, Robert wasn't sure this was a good idea. It had taken him hours to calm Aaron down after they had all left last week. But Aaron had insisted and in the end Robert couldn't say no to him, not when he looked at him with those big puppy eyes.

They pulled up outside The Woolpack and Robert turned the engine off, but neither of them made a move to exit the car.

Robert turned to Aaron and asked,

“You ready?”

“No,” Aaron replied honestly, the last time he had been here the people who were supposed to love him they abandoned him, them. 

“We don't have to.” 

And he knew that Robert meant it, that if Aaron asked him to he'd turn the car around and they could go back to their life just the six of them.

When Aaron turned to look back at Robert he seemed lost,

“That's it we are leaving.” Robert couldn’t stand the look on Aarons face.

“Robert!” Aaron exclaimed.

“No, we can't do this, not if its gonna hurt you this much.”

“What about you?”

“You are the only family I need,” Robert reassured Aaron, reaching out and taking hold of his face. 

Aarons breath hitched at Roberts touch, he'd never loved Robert more than in that moment,

“What is it you are afraid of?” Robert asked softly, his thumb caressing Aaron cheek.

“W-What if……….what if you…….. no, it's stupid.”

“Aaron!”

“I'm just scared okay, of being back in this place, of the memories, it's part of our past. And to bring them here,” he whispered turning to look back at their children,

“What if after today they decide their done with us again?” 

A tear escaped his eye,

“I can't, I won't let that happen to them! Not like, not like…” Aaron choked on his tears and couldn't catch his breath.

“What's wrong with Daddy?” Andrew asked from his car seat.

“Nothing buddy, he's okay, just excited to see everyone,” Robert smiled back at the kids.

“Me too,” Andrew smiled.

“Aaron, Aaron please.” Robert said wiping away Aarons tears.

“It's okay, I'm okay.”

“We don't have to do this.” 

“No, no, we do, the kids want to. I'll be okay, as long as I've got you,” he reached out and grabbed hold of Roberts hand and squeezed.

Robert leant across and placed his lips gently onto Aaron forehead, 

“Always.”

“Right then, who's ready for a party?” Robert cheered trying to brighten the mood.

Screams came from the back of the car,

“Me!!”

After giving Aaron hand one final reassuring squeeze Robert exited the car and started to get the kids ready, leaving Aaron to prepare himself mentally for the next few hours. Aaron didn't want to tell Robert the real reason he was afraid, it would make him look selfish. Yes he was worried that the kids would get attached to their new family and they would been abandoned just like he was as a child but the thing he was most afraid of was of Robert realising what a mistake he'd made by choosing Aaron. Even after all this time it was something Aaron worried about, about not being enough for him, and being back here, in the place it all began, the place that held all the reminders of his old life, he worried that the memories would tear Robert away from him. 

....

“I don't think....” Aaron started turning away from the door.

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly, his voice making Aaron stop.

Robert reached out his free hand and caressed Aaron's cheek, the gesture seemed to ease some of the tension across Aaron's shoulders and as he moved his hand down to take Aaron's in his he reassured him.

“We can do this, only if we stick together.”

He leaned in and kissed the corner of Aaron's mouth, just a light touch of the lips but it was exactly what Aaron needed. He let out a breath as Robert pulled away and nodded as long as they were together they could do anything. Robert broke their connection to knock on the pubs back door, something he thought he'd never do again. He found Aaron's hand again and gave it a squeeze, they could do this.

“You came,” Chas cried happily as she opened the door.

“Here let me,” Diane offered her arms outstretched reach to take her grandson in her arms

Aaron's grip on Robert tightened. 

Robert leaned in and whispered in Aarons ear,

“An hour,” before kissing his cheek.

The brief contact seemed to relax Aaron and if they only had to stay an hour he could manage that. He turned and gave a slight nod, to reassure Robert he was okay with this, for now.

“Hello,” Robert said for the both of them handing baby Patrick over to Diane.

“Hello,” chorused two other voices. 

“Hello my sweethearts, who is ready for some games?” Chas said bending down to talk to her grandchildren. 

“Me! Me!” Andrew and Katherine both cried.

“Come on then,” Chas said holding out her hands for them.

Grandchildren, who would have thought it? She guided the toddlers through the back room and into the pub, followed closely by Diane. The boys could hear the ‘oohs’ and ‘aaahs’ from the back door as the rest of their families met their children, but Aaron stood at the door, his grip tight on baby Dianes car seat, reluctant to let her go.

“Come on Aaron,” Robert said sliding his hand down over his, caressing his white knuckles, silently asking him to release his grip. 

He looked down at Roberts hand on his and whispered,

“Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, just relax.”

“I'll try.”

Diane had returned and looked at Aaron hopefully, obviously wanting to take her namesake from him. Robert nodded to Aaron, reassuring him once again.

“Okay,” he said finally, releasing his grip.

Robert took the car seat from Aaron and passed their daughter on to her grandmother. Diane cooed about how beautiful she was before disappearing into the pub, leaving the boys alone.  
Aaron was like a statue, staring at the space Diane had just occupied. Robert was getting worried again, he hated seeing Aaron like this, he was used to a much more animated version. 

“Aaron,” he said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards him, slamming the door. 

The noise seemed to jolt Aaron back to life. He blinked as Robert wrapped his arms around his waist and shoved him gently against the wall.

“Look where we are Aaron,” Robert commented, his voice filled with lust.

Aaron took a look around and smiled. They were stood at the bottom of the stairs, the stairs that in a way had become theirs. A lot had happened between them on these stairs. Good and bad. He could feel Robert pressed up against him. Aaron knew what Robert wanted from him and he happily obliged. He took told of the front of Robert jumper, bunching it up in his hands and shoved him back against the opposite wall. Robert let out a small groan that sent shivers down Aarons spine. Before he could do anything else Roberts mouth was on his. Hard, rushed and filled with desire. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Aaron breathed when Robert released him.

“Showing you I love you, or would you prefer me to tower over you on the stairs again?” Robert replied with a wink.

Aaron closed his eyes and bit his lip at the memory. These stairs had seen it all, the fights, the make ups, the ‘I love yous’, and it was these memories that scared Aaron. Robert leaned in and kissed Aarons forehead.

“I love you.”

Aaron gave him a sad smile. He hoped with all his being that he was enough for him. 

“Come on they'll be wondering where we are.” 

“Wait.”

Robert looked back at Aaron.

“I…….thank you.”

“What for?” Robert asked.

“Loving me.” Aaron replied quietly.

“I never had a choice, you know that,” Robert smiled.

And he did, he knew, that whatever had happened between them, in this space, it had been leading up to this point. He loved Robert and Robert loved him and he wasn’t about to let anything get in the way.

“Are you ready?” 

Aaron shook his head, 

“No but the kids want this, you want this so that means so do I, I guess.”

“An hour.” Robert promised.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Robert took Aarons hand in his and brought it to his lips before he lead him through to the pub.  
They entered behind the bar and as soon as Aaron saw how many of his family where there to greet them his eyes glazed with tears.

Paddy was the first one to come over.

“Alright mate?”

“Alright.”

And before he knew it he'd let go of Roberts hand and he was hugging Paddy. 

Robert stood back and watched the exchange. He knew how hard this was for Aaron but he also knew how much Aaron needed this. His eyes found Vics across the bar and she mouthed,

“Thank you.”

He was about to go over to her when he heard his name cried out from across the room. 

“Uncle Robert!” 

Jack and Sarah? Well he assumed it was Jack and Sarah, they had both grown up since he'd last seen them. He made his way to niece and nephew leaving Aaron to chat with Paddy. 

....

An hour turned into two as they made the rounds and spoke to everyone in the pub. It seemed that everyone even remotely related to them was present. The kids where happily playing in the corner with their cousins, they hadn't even given their Dads a second glance. The twins had gotten so much attention they'd fallen asleep in the arms of Chas and Diane. But they didn't mind, it was nice having the full family together again. Roberts eyes found Aarons every few minutes, just to check he was still okay with this, and as Aaron met his eyes the content smile on his face grew each time, reassuring Robert that this had been the right thing to do, that Aaron needed this, just as much as he did. The next time his eyes found Aaron he was deep in conversation with Adam and Robert felt a familiar pang of jealous spike through him. 

“That house though and all this,” Adam said indicating Aaron designer clothes,

“Is it what you want?”

“What are you asking Adam?”

“Mate,” he said hoping that's what they were again,

“I just want you to be happy, really happy, this time.”

“I know you don't understand, you've never understood but he makes me happy Adam and if he wants all this then so do I.”

“As long as you’re sure mate.”

“I am,” Aaron laughs trying to lighten to mood.

“You’re gonna be a dad soon that's great.”

“And you’re already a dad,” Adam exclaimed, 

“How on earth did that happen?” 

“It just felt right. What we what we've been through,” he eyes searched for Roberts smiling at the sight of him across the room talking to his brother, 

“Robert and I,” indicating him with his beer bottle so Adam glared at Robert who was currently staring back at them, with what jealously, surely not, 

“have been through in the last few years, we wanted to create a loving family unit, yeah it's sounds daft but I really am happy Adam, I haven't felt this way, not since, well not for a long time.” 

“Well then I'm happy for ya mate, I really am,” Adam said pulling him into a hug.

Aaron could see something flash through Roberts eyes when his arms went around Adam. He couldn't be could he? He just rolled his eyes and laughed, which only seemed to infuriate Robert more. It didn't last long but Aaron had seen it and would have to ask him about it when they got home. 

Robert was talking to Andy about the farm when he felt Aaron's eyes on him from across the room. It was an instinct they had developed and could spot each other no matter where they were in a room, especially today when they were so in tune with each other and had been checking in every few mintues. He looked over and smiled but when he saw their closeness another pang of jealously spiked through him, causing his jaw to clench. Andy didn't notice thankfully he was too busy talking about the new contract he'd just been given for the farm, but Aaron noticed, he even rolled his eyes which made Robert feel worse. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, what he and Aaron had was stronger then ever but being back here, in the village brought up all the old feelings, the hurt and the pain they had caused each other. He excused himself and headed over to his fiancé, he needed the reassurance that they were still okay, that they were still them. And he got it, as soon as Aaron's hand was linked in his he felt all the insecurities slip away. 

 

Paddy sat down at the table along with Rhona and Marlon. He kept looking over at Aaron sheepishly. 

“Alright, spill it,” Marlon demanded after catching him looking at Aaron for the tenth time.

“What?” Paddy said, his face turning red, as if he’d been caught in the act.

“You, whats wrong with ya? Can’t keep ya eyes off him.”

“Just glad he’s back that’s all,” Paddy grumbled into his pint.

“He wants to know when they are getting married,” Rhona told Marlon.

“Married? They’re gonna get married?” Marlon exclaimed.

“Alright keep ya voice down.” Paddy said sternly.

“Who would have thought it eh? Aaron, your Aaron getting married.” Marlon still remembers how hard it was back when Aaron first came out, especially for Paddy. 

“Yeah I know, still don't know when though.”

“I'll ask.”

“You will not.” Paddy said firmly.

But before Paddy could stop him Marlon shouted, 

“When the wedding?” much to Paddys dismay.

Paddy looked over at Aaron apologetically, knowing that Aaron hated the attention.

“Actually………,” Robert started, still holding onto Aaron hands, before Aaron shook his head to stop him.

“More importantly who asked who?” Debbie questioned them.

“Yeah love, tell us the story.” Lisa chimed in.

“Come on,” Adam said elbowing Aaron in the side like old times,

“We all know Aaron doesn't have a romantic bone in his body and we've seen the ring,” he said laughing, looking at the silver band on Aarons hand.

Robert came up behind him, still clutching Aarons hand and said, 

“I'll have you know Aaron can be very romantic when he wants to be, but your right it was me that asked.”

“Go on then love, tell us.” Chas encouraged. 

“I...,” Aaron started, before turning a deep shade of red.

Robert leaned in and said quietly, 

“I can if you want me to.” 

“No it's okay, besides it’s my story to tell,” he winked.

“Okay but I'm telling my side too.”

“I wouldn't expect anything else,” Aaron replied and forgetting where they were giving him gave him a quick yet passionate kiss.

He really couldn't imagine his life without him in it.

“Alright you two get on with it then,” Cain grumbled. 

Both Robert and Aaron laughed when they pulled out of the kiss.

“Keep ya hair on,” Aaron remarked back at his Uncle.

“I remember him asking was a complete shock, he'd taken me to a fancy hotel for our anniversary, but I had no idea he was going to propose.”

“Oh how sweet,” Diane gushed making Aaron blush again.

“We had a nice meal and a bottle of some very expensive wine, all on our own private terrace.”

“Aww,” the Dingle women sighed in unison.

“We both got a little tipsy and even as he was telling me how much he loved me I still had no idea, because,” he looked at Robert and smiled,

“He loves giving speeches and declaring his love, although I reckon his just loves the sound of his own voice.”

“Here, here,” Adam agreed.

“Next thing I know he is down on one knee proposing. I was so shocked I remember asking him what the hell he was doing!” 

Robert smiled down at Aaron. He remembers the night like it was yesterday. He had originally planned to propose at the restaurant but after arriving at the hotel, and seeing the terrace he knew it would be even more special if he proposed in a private area. He arranged to have dinner out on the terrace, just the two of them. He'd been so nervous and that's why he'd drank so much. He squeezes Aarons hand at the memory.

“Over to you,” Aaron said, indicating Robert to take the floor.

Robert laughs.

“I was so nervous asking you.” He said to Aaron before addressing the rest of the room.

“I started telling Aaron what the last few years had meant to me, knowing that he wouldn't be suspicious, I tend to babble when I'm drunk. I told him how moving away and facing the challenges we have had made me realise how patient, loving and motivating he was and how the simplest phrase like him wishing me a good day lifted my spirits. That the struggles we have been through had really taught us both to be there for each other and face any problems together. The fact that he stood by me, through everything just reassured me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, so I asked him. I asked him to marry me.” 

Aaron looked over to his mum, she was crying, just like everyone else in the room.

“We didn't mean to upset anyone,” Aaron said worryingly.

Robert grasped onto Aarons other hand and squeezed.

“Upset us love? How have you upset us? It was a beautiful story and we are so happy for you. We should be the ones apologising, after what we did to you to both.” 

Vic came over and hugged Aaron and then Robert. It wasn't easy in her state but she wanted to show them how much she loved them.

“You really love him don't you?” Vic asked when Robert released his hold on Aaron. 

He watched as Aaron rounded the bar and finally hugged his mum.

“Vic I've always loved him.”

“I'm so happy for you Robert, it looks like you've finally found someone who can make you truly happy.”

“I have.”

As Robert watched Aaron and his mum he noticed the time, they had been there at lot longer than expected and should start the long journey home sooner rather than later. He made his way over to Aaron and looking apologetically at Chas, he was pretty sure she still hated him, grabbed Aarons wrist, rubbing his thumb over his pulse point, needing the connection for some reason.

“A, we best get going soon.”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Aaron replied, a little sad at the thought of leaving so soon.

“I’ll let the kids know yeah, you talk to your mum, take all the time you need okay.”

“Thanks.”

As Robert gathered the kids together and got them to say their goodbyes, Aaron turned back to his mum. 

“I’m so happy you came.”

“I didn’t know if I could at first,” Aaron said honestly.

“You really love him don’t you?”

“Yeah mum, I do.”

She smiled. It was about time Aaron had something good in his life and if that had to be Robert Sugden than she would just have to live with that. God knows they deserved her blessing after everything they’d been through.

“Aaron, I think we’re ready.” Robert shouted from across the bar as he put Diane back in her car seat.

“Right then. I guess we’ll be seeing you then.”

“Thanks for coming love,” Chas said before reaching out to grab Roberts arm,

“And thank you.”

“No…No problem,” Robert stuttered, unsure if he’d heard her correctly.

“Let’s get you lot to the car then.”

“Do we have to Dad?” Andrew asked looking up at Robert.

“Yeah we do buddy, I’m sorry, we’ll come back another time.”

“Will you………..will you…………,” Victoria said.

“What Victoria?”

She looked back at Diane for some help.

“We were just wondering, if you didn't have plans, would you come to us for Christmas dinner?” Diane asked.

“Yeah!!” The kids shouted.

Aaron looked at Robert, feeling the sudden ambush. 

“We’ll talk about it when we get home.”

“Please Daddy.” 

“We’ll see,” Robert replied before ushering them out the door.

....

The drive home was a little subdued to say the least. The kids, now fast asleep, had muttered none stop about how much fun they’d had, while Aaron had been staring out the window for the past hour. Unable to take the silence any more Robert reached out to take Aaron's hand in his. As he intertwined their fingers he said softly,

“Talk to me.”

“I'm okay, just tired I guess.”

“You’re not the only one,” Robert remarked, looking back briefly before returning his eyes to road.

“Yeah,” Aaron said turning his head, 

“I guess they had a good time.”

“And you?” Robert asked.

“Yeah I guess I did too.”

Robert beamed, he knew as soon as Aaron relaxed he would enjoy himself. Besides, even though they had each other, they didn't have many friends in their new life, and he knew that Aaron missed Adam, even though he would never admit it.

“You and Adam seemed to get along okay, maybe a little too well?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert but his thumb continued to trace circles over his knuckles so he knew he wasn't mad.

“Jealous were ya?” Aaron smirked.

“Always.”

“Robert, I don't want anyone else, what about you being back there, how was it for you?”

“It brought a lot of memories back,” he said sadly, before his smile returned,

“Some really good memories too.”

Checking the kids where still asleep he began to reminisce with Aaron about the night he trashed his car and the make-up session they had afterwards.

 

It was late when they arrived home. Maria greeted them and helped get the kids inside and ready for bed. Once the twins had settled down, with Maria's help, Robert and Aaron headed to the play room to put Andrew and Katherine to bed themselves. 

“Daddy!” Katherine called and wrapped her arms around Aaron's legs.

“Hello pumpkin, you had a good day?” Aaron asked as he picked her up.

She just nodded before giving him a yawn.

“Oh someone's tired.”

“How about you buddy?” Robert asked, bending down to talk to Andrew.

“Daddy, can we go to that place for Christmas?” 

“Christmas,” Katherine chimed in before snuggling into Aaron's neck.

“You want to go again do you?”

“Yes please, I love my family.”

“Come here,” Robert said pulling him into a hug. 

He picked him up and whirled him around, causing him to giggle.

“So can we?” Andrew asked again. 

Robert looked over at Aaron, who just shrugged, once again leaving the decision to him.

“We'll talk about it in the morning. Now it's bed time for you two monsters,” he tickled Andrews tummy before kissing Katherine head. 

The boys headed their separate ways, tucking in the children before returning to their own bedroom.

....

Robert crawled into bed and placed his arms around Aaron, pulling him into his chest.

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly.

“I don’t know Robert, it’s been so long and we’ve been so happy.”

“But don’t you feel like something is missing,” Robert said quietly his voice muffled by Aarons hair.

His words frightened Aaron, even after all this time he was still worried he wasn’t enough for Robert. He spun himself around in Roberts embrace so now they were facing each other.

“You feel like something is missing?” Aaron asked sadly.

Robert noticed the hurt in Aarons eyes, it wasn’t that he felt something was missing from his life, Aaron was all he would ever need, but the kids, maybe the kids needed to be around family.

“I don’t know. You and the kids are everything I’ve ever dreamed of but don’t you feel like they should know where we came from?”

“Everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

“Of course, it took me a while to get here granted but I wouldn’t change it Aaron, because I got you,” Roberts said intertwining their fingers and playfully spinning the silver ring on Aaron finger.

“And I can’t wait to marry you.”

Aaron smiled, his insecurities suddenly forgotten. He forgets how sloppy Robert can be sometimes, but he’s glad he’s like that, especially after today, he needed the reminder. He reached up and kissed him gently before snuggling down into his favourite position, his head on Roberts chest so he can hear the rhythmic beating of his heart.

“Well?”

“Hhmm,”Aaron mumbled, he was so close to sleep.

“Aaron come on we need to talk about this.”

He was so comfy he didn’t want to move but knew Robert wasn’t going to let the subject go. If forgiving them meant so much to him than he’d try, he’d try for Roberts sake and no one else’s. Besides, being back there today, however hard it had been, somehow felt right.

“Yes Robert.” 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank you Aaron.”

Robert planted a kiss in Aaron hair before wrapping his arms just a little tighter, never wanting to let him go.


	6. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas and Robert and Aaron decide to spend it in Emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry its been a while, but rest assured i have already started the next chapter so hopefully will be updating again soon, let me know what you think  
> find me on tumblr - starkidsarah

“Aaron,” Robert shouted,

“Come help me a second would ya.”

“Coming,” he heard from the living room.

Aaron made his way into the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder,

“One second Andrew, Daddy needs my help.”

When he saw Robert in the kitchen he took a step back and laughed,

“What the hell Robert?”

“Is it too much?”

“Too much?” Aaron joked.

Robert had been shopping. They had decided to spend Christmas Day in the village with their family and he'd wanted to get them some gifts.

“Of course it's too much ya muppet.”

“Oh thanks,” Robert said a little deflated by Aarons reaction.

“I didn't mean it like that,” Aaron reassured him, sliding his arms around his neck.

“It's a lovely gesture, but they want us not our money.”

“But…………….” Robert started.

“I know, I know, but it's not like it was before, you don't have to do all this.”

“You’re right, sorry,” Robert apologised.

Money had always been a problem between them, Robert was used to having it and Aaron wasn't. Those first few months when they had left the village had been some of the hardest for Robert, not having the money he was so used to. For Aaron they had been some of the best, because he got to be with Robert the real Robert, without the presence.

“Come here ya big softy,” Aaron said and pulled him into a kiss.

When he broke the kiss, Robert looked back at the counter filled with shopping bags and knew what Aaron meant. He used money as a defence mechanism, thinking that was the only reason why people liked him, but that was the old him, the Robert before Aaron. Aaron had taught him the value of money, especially in the first few months together, when they didn't have much but they had each other. They would always have each other.

“I love you,” Robert whispered into Aarons hair.

Aaron smiled up at Robert. He really had changed over the years, he was still the determined arrogant Robert when he needed to be but with Aaron his was just Robert, the loving caring man he’d seen back when no one else had.

“Anything for me in there?” Aaron teased as he pulled Robert back down into a kiss.

“Might be,” Robert winked, before placing his lips against Aarons.

 

....

Later that night, as they climbed into bed after finally manaing to get the kids to settle down, Robert beamed at Aaron before handing him a gift wrapped box.

“It’s not Christmas until tomorrow,” Aaron said as Robert handed him a present.

“I know but I want us to have our own special Christmas, just the two of us.”

Aaron just smiled at him, Robert could be so romantic. He eagerly removed the paper and was left with a black square box. He opened it slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw what was inside, he didn’t want it to be the same as he’d bought Robert. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his eyes found the engraving. Robert couldn’t work out Aarons expressions, he’d sighed then gone quiet, so he started to panic and quickly explained,

“I know it’s not conventional but neither are you, and I thought, this way, we’d always be with you.”

The box contained a solid sliver ring, like a keyring, it had three rings wrapped around it. Each ring had a message etched into its surface. The two smaller rings held the names of the children but it was the largest ring that made Aaron smile the most. He ran his fingers along the words as he said them out loud.

**_‘Robert & Aaron, You & Me Against The World’_ **

“You remembered,” he whispered, tears in his eyes.

“Of course I did,” Robert said, a little choked by Aarons delayed reaction.

It was their phrase. The words they used, especially when they had first left the village, when they had nothing, only each other.

“I love it, I love you, thank you,” Aaron cried, before launching himself into Roberts arms.

They stayed like that for a while, bound to one another, each lost in the memories of those words before Aaron pulled away.

“I got one for you too,” he told Robert leaning across him to open the draw on his bedside table.

“Well it’s more of wedding present than a Christmas present, and you’ll need your phone,” he explained, a little bit embarrassed.

“My phone?” Robert questioned.

“Yep,” Aaron said, looking at Robert and biting his lip.

He hoped Robert liked his gift, he’d spent hours trying to think of the perfect present. He wanted something personal and romantic, traits Aaron found hard to express. He handed Robert the small black box, his hands shaking slightly and awaited Roberts reaction. Robert took the box and carefully opened it, his eyes began to water as he saw what was inside. Square silver cufflinks etched with a QR code in black. He didn’t hesitate was he grabbed his phone and found the app. He scanned the cufflinks, one at a time.

“Oh Aaron,” he gushed as he read the encoded messages.

One link said their names **_‘Robert & Aaron’_** while the other showed two dates. The first, **_‘4th Decemeber 2014’_** , was the date Robert had first kissed Aaron and the second was the date of their upcoming wedding.

“Do you like them?” Aaron asked softly.

“Are you kidding? These,” he said looking at Aaron and leaning in to briefly press his lips to his, before he continued,

“Are perfect, your perfect, and I love the fact that only I know what they say. It’s like our very own secret. It’s very romantic.”

“I have my moments,” Aaron smiled.

He’d been so nervous, he didn’t even know what a QR code was until he researched it, but he knew Robert would understand.

“Do you realised,” Robert said excitedly, unable to stop staring at his present.

“That next Christmas we will be married.”

“Yep,” Aaron replied, before adding,

“Then it really will be me you and me against the world.”

 

....

“It's Christmas!!!”

“Good morning to you too.”

“What time is it?” Aaron grumbled beside Robert, not wanting to open his eyes yet.

Robert squinted at the alarm clock,

“Erm, 6.”

“Andrew Adam Livesy-Sugden what are you doing up at this time in the morning?”

“But Daddy, it's Christmas!”

“Yeah Daddy,” Robert laughed as he kissed Aarons cheek.

“Yeh Christmas.”

“And you young lady,” Aaron said, finally awake, pulling Katherine into a hug,

“What are you doing up eh?”

“Come on then you little monkeys, let's leave grumpy Daddy in bed shall we?” Robert laughed.

“Hey,”Aaron retorted.

“Grumpy Daddy, grumpy Daddy,” the kids chorused together.

“Thanks for that,” Aaron shouted as they left the room.

This was something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. Christmas hadn’t really been a big deal in the Livesy household, but he knew how much the Sugdens loved it and he remembers when he first moved into the pub, how Diane had spent ages decorating the back room. This was the first year since having the kids that they actually understood what was going on.

He crawled out of bed and checked in on the twins who against all odds were still sleeping soundly. He went downstairs and stood in the doorway to living room and watched as Robert, Andrew and Katherine inspected the presents before them with excited squeals. Robert could feel Aarons eyes on him and as he looked back he smiled to himself, for the first time in years they were going to have a proper family Christmas.

Two hours later, the twins had finally surfaces, the floor was covered in discarded paper and talk turned to the plan for the rest of the day.

“We should set off soon though, what time are they expecting us?” Aaron asked Robert.

“Not sure, I’ll give Vic a ring and check.”

Robert pulled out his phone and dialled, she finally answered on the seventh ring.

“Robert is everything alright?”

“Of course, we just wanted to ring and say Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas” she heard the kids call in the background.

“Merry Christmas Robert,” Vic replied before adding,

“You do release It's 8 in the morning.”

“Sorry, the kids have been up for hours.”

“Oh, how cute.”

“You could call it that, you’ve got it all to come,” he laughed.

“Don’t remind me,” Vic said looking down at her swollen belly.

She was due in a few weeks and still felt unprepared for what was to come. Robert interrupted her thoughts as he carried on the conversation,

“Anyway the reason I'm calling is the kids are asking about seeing everyone again, what time do you want us?”

“Diane wants dinner around 2pm so maybe a hour or so before? Most of the food is prepared so there isn’t much else to do.”

“Okay then, we will see you soon,”

“See you soon, oh and Robert, thank you.”

“No problem, Merry Christmas Sis.”

Victoria couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she put the phone down. Her Christmas wish had actually come true, her brother and his family would be spending Christmas with them.

 

....

The kids crashed out on the way to Emmerdale, leaving Aaron and Robert to enjoy the peace and quiet for a bit. Aarons hand found its way into Roberts and after a while, Robert looked over and noticed Aaron had fallen asleep too. As he drove into the village he noticed that the farm at the top was for sale and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to live in the village again.

He stopped the car outside the pub, gently shaking Aaron to let them know they had arrived, but before he could the kids screamed,

“We’re here.”

“I guess we are here,” Aaron laughed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“I guess we are.”

“Ready?” Aaron answered without hesitation,

“Yep.” Robert smiled at Aaron before turning to the kids,

“Right then kids, lets go get some more presents.”

“Robert!” Aaron chastised, giving him a playful shove and grinning.

Robert turned back to the kids and with a more serious tone asked them,

“Remember what we talked about this morning?”

“Family not presents,” Andrew piped up.

“That’s right buddy,” Robert smiled.

“Daddy,” Katherine asked Aaron as he picked her up out of her car seat.

“Yes pumpkin,” Aaron replied, before tickling her slightly causing her to giggle.

“I love our family.”

“Me too,” Aaron sighed,

“Me too.”

“You still wanna help Daddy with that special job later?” Robert whispered to Andrew as Aaron helped the other kids out of the car.

“Yep,” Andrew beamed.

“That’s my boy,” Robert winked and held out his hand for his son to take.

 

....

After they had all greeted each other and exchanged presents Diane herded them all into the pub where she had set out one long table running the length of the bar. It was elaborately decorated and a huge Christmas tree stood in the corner.

“Wow Diane, I forgot how much I love your Christmases,” Robert said as he walked into the bar.

“Well, it’s a special occasion isn’t it, us all her together.”

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room, Andy, Adam and Victoria deep in conversation. Aaron and Paddy laughing along with the kids. Debbie and Chas huddled together, wine in hand. Robert followed her eyes and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a sideways hug.

“S’pose it is.”

He thought were interrupted by Andrews shouts,

“Daddy, Daddy, sit next to me.”

For the next hour the pub was filled with the sounds of knives and forks hitting plates as they tucked into the food loving prepared by Diane and Vic. Those sounds were soon taken over by laughter as plates were cleared away and crackers were pulled. As they kids told jokes Robert turned to Aaron, was now the right time he questioned with a look. Aaron nodded. Robert called Andrew over and asked,

“You ready buddy?” before handing him the envelopes he’d had on him for most of the day.

Andrew just grinned up as Robert cleared his throat and stood up,

“Aaron and I……”

Robert reached down for Aaron's hand, re-emphasising it was a joint decision,

“Would like to invite you all to our wedding.”

He nodded to Andrew, who squealed with delight as he toddled around the table handing out the envelopes Robert had given him a moment earlier.

“This, this is for next week,” Chas exclaimed as she opened her invite.

All eyes were focused on Robert and Aaron.

“Yes it is,” Robert confirmed.

“It’s going to a very small ceremony on New Years Eve. And we were hoping you’d all be there.”

Roberts words were met with a few curious glances and even more confused looks, he knew he’d have to explain. He looked down at Aaron who just nodded.

“You see Aaron and myself, we put a lot of effort into expanding our company and our own family, so we haven’t had time to make a great deal of friends. Of course there will be people from the company and Maria of course, but we were hoping that you, Vic and Debbie would be our, what was the word Aaron,”

“Groomsmaid.”

“That’s right, and if it’s okay with you Debs, we’d like Sarah and Jack to be involved, as well as Andrew and Katherine of course.”

Victoria had tears running down her cheeks, this was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

“I’d be honour Robert”

“Thanks sis.”

“Yeah, sure,” Debbie said, a little shocked by the request.

Aaron looked at Robert as he spoke to the room. It always mesmerised him, how he could command a room to listen to him. How he could turn on the charm and have his audience eating out the palm of his hand. It was one of the things he was most grateful for, because Aaron wasn't good with people, not the way Robert was. He often let Robert take over like this, trusting Robert to use that boyish charm. As he watched him now, tell their families about some of the struggles they'd faced in their life away from the village he thought back to the conversation they had before leaving this morning,

_“Won't they find it a bit weird that we haven't made many friends?”_

_“Come on Aaron, when have we had the time to make friends? Just look at all we've achieved.” Robert grinned down at him, his hands were they always were, skimming his waistline,_

_“And besides we didn't have much time to socialise in that first year,” he winked._

_Aaron felt the blush rise across his cheeks._

_“I love that I still have that effect on you,” Robert whispered in his ear before he closed the distance between them._

_When he finally released him, Aaron looked up at the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with and sighed,_

_“Do you think they’ll agree? We can’t exactly have a wedding without them.”_

_“I think Vic and Debbie, even Adam will be fine with it, we just have to convince your Mum and Paddy,” Robert said sadly._

_Although Chas’ reaction to him during their last encounter gave him hope that they would finally allow them to be happy._

_“What about Andy?” Aaron asked quietly._

_“Yeah, I’m worried about that, but I can’t imagine getting married without him stood next to me, he’s my brother.”_

_“I know,” Aaron stood on his tiptoes, nudging his nose against Roberts before kissing him._

_He knew how much it meant to Robert to have his family around him._

Aaron was brought back to the room as Robert squeezed his hand and indicated it was his turn. He stood up and leaned into Robert, needing the support.

“Adam, mate, I was hoping…”

“You don’t even have to ask, mate, of course I’ll be your best man.”

Aaron and Robert both looked at him and burst out laughing. Now for the hard part. Aaron looked up at Robert encouragingly.

“Andy,” Robert started,

“I was hoping you would be mine.”

“Your what?” Andy questioned.

“My best man,” Robert said softly, his hand gripped tighter to Aaron but his eyes never left Andys.

Andy wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t even know if he forgave his brother, let alone anything else. He nodded, not trusting his voice, and was glad when Robert averted his gaze.

The noise level inside the pub increased as chatter about the wedding took over.

A little overwhelmed by the gesture, Andy leant into Vic and said,

“I'm just gonna get some air,” before getting up and leaving the table and heading out the door.

Aaron nudged Robert when he noticed Andy leaving.

“Go talk to him.”

“What do I say?”

“What you've always wanted to say,” Aaron shrugged before finding Roberts hand with his.

He knows Robert needs to do this.

“What about you?” Robert asked gesturing towards Paddy and Chas whispering at the other end of the table.

Aaron had also noticed the hushed conversation between the pair since they had opened their invitations. With that Paddy got up and made his way around to Aaron.

"Aaron, can we talk for a minute,” he asked grabbing hold of Aarons arm to get his attention away from Robert.

“In the back,” Chas added.

Aaron looked at Robert, their hands still intertwined, he wasn’t asking permission, but he needed Robert to let him know it was ok. Robert knew what Aaron needed from the look in his eyes and gave him a small nod and his hand a reassuring squeeze, their unspoken communication coming into play once again.

“Sure,” Aaron replied, looking back at Paddy.

As he made his way into the back room he couldn’t help thinking about the previous conversations, all those years ago, when his mum and Paddy had tried to warn him off Robert, he just hoped that this conversation wouldn’t be like that. He turned back to look at Robert who had decided to go and find Andy. Their eyes locked for a second before they both headed off to attempting to rebuild some bridges.

....

“Alright bro?” Robert clasped his hand on Andys shoulder,

“Didn't mean to ambush you in there.”

“You didn't it's just.....” Andy turned to face his brother.

“Why me?”

“When I get married to Aaron,” Robert smiled at the thought,

“I want the people we love, the people I love to be there.”

“I don't know if I can stand up there Robert and pretend that everything is okay.”

“Oh.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

“Andy, it really was an accident, I never wanted to hurt her and Aaron was just protecting me.”

“I know Rob, I know all of that and I have, I have forgiven you, it's just we haven't been 'friends' for a long time even before Katie, are you really sure you want me as your best man.”

“You’re my brother Andy, I couldn't think of anyone else I want standing next to me.”

Robert words cause a lump to form in Andys throat. He had to let go of it, of everything, otherwise it would eat him up inside. He had forgiven Robert, he knew what Katie had been like before she died, and he'd listened to the evidence, no one could have known how bad the floors were, he knew that, but the thing holding him back was the fact that he'd disowned his own brother over it. He'd let Robert believe he hated him and he did then but now, now he just wanted to be brothers again.

“Can you ever forgive me Rob?” Andy asked quietly, his unshed tears clearly audible in his voice.

He turned to Robert,

“You were so angry the other week.”

“You've got to understand Andy, we've battled for the past four years for a better life, we've found happiness and to have you all stood there in our living room, expecting us to just forget everything, it was a shock.”

"I get that, and I know sorry doesn't cover it but I am you know.”

“I know and I'm sorry for how I acted, it's hard letting you all back in but I'm,” Robert corrected himself,

“We are ready to try, are you?”

“I can't promise anything Robert but I want my brother back.”

Robert pulled Andy into a hug, it just was a manly pat on the back hug but it was still a hug.

When they let go of each other Robert indicated to the door,

“You coming back in?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Andy replied wiping the back of his sleeve across his face trying to disperse the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

Robert moved towards the door, looking back at his brother, perhaps they'll never be the same again, but at least they were both willing to try. He smiled to himself before he pushed through the door. He scanned the room quickly, noticing Aaron wasn't present before he checked in with the kids.

....

Aaron closed the door to the back room, took a deep breath and began,

“Before you say anything I just want you to know that no matter the outcome of this little conversation, I’m marrying Robert next week, with or without your blessing.”

This room was full of ghosts and Aaron didn’t know why but it needed to be said.

“We just want you to be sure that’s all,” Paddy clarified.

“We’re worried about ya, son.”

“Worried about me?” Aaron snorted at his Mums words.

“You weren’t worried about me when you kicked me out were ya.”

“Aaron,” Paddy exclaimed.

“No Paddy he’s right,” Chas said sinking down into a chair,

“I deserve that, after everything.”

“Yeah ya do, and do you know what, I was scared to come back here, because I didn't want the kids to feel the abandonment that I felt, that we both felt after you kicked us out,” Aaron shouted, but he didn't care, he'd bottled this up for far too long.

“But he was the one that convinced me to come, said we needed it and he was right. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here. He saved me, we saved each other and if you can't accept that than we, I don't want you in my life,” Aaron broke down, tears streaming down his face and he fell back onto the sofa.

 

Robert heard Aaron's raised voice and was about to head into the back before a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Let them speak.”

“But, but, he needs me,” Robert said to Diane his eyes never leaving the door.

“Just like you need him,” he looked at Diane, finally someone got it.

“Always,” Robert whispered. Diane smiled,

“He’ll be fine pet, trust me.”

Robert wasn’t so sure. He knew the damage that the Paddy and Chas tag team had caused them in the past, but surely even they could see that they were past that. If Aaron could give him a second, third, fourth chance even surely they could too. He knew how much the pair meant to Aaron and he believed in him so he left him to it and returned his attention back to the kids.

 

“I just want you to be happy Aaron,” Chas cried as he came to sit in front of him.

“Don’t you get it Mum, it’s him, it’s always been him, and he needs me just as much as I need him.”

“I can see that, every time he looks at you I can see that.”

“All I want is for you to be happy for me, because I am happy Mum. I didn’t think I’d ever get that again, not after….”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence, they all knew he was referring to Jackson.

“We are Aaron,” Paddy reassured.

“Mum?” He sighed.

She still wasn’t convinced.

“He knows everything about me and he still wants me, can’t you see that?”

“I’m just scared Aaron,”

“Of what? Robert?” Aaron questioned her.

“No, of meself and what I did to ya,” she confessed.

“But without that Mum, I might not have found him again. So lets forget about it eh? It’s in the past and we all know we can’t live there,” Aaron knew that more than most.

“I’m so proud of ya son, you’ve really grown up haven’t ya,” Chas sniffed.

“I have and Robert was a big part of that. Can you be happy for us Mum, can you?”

“Yes,” Chas breathed.

“Good because I’d really like it if you could………,” he looked down a little embarrassed.

“What is it love?”

“Could you, both of you,” he looked at Paddy and back to his Mum,

“Could you give me away?”

“Oh Aaron,” Chas exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around him.

Paddy clasped his shoulder and said,

“Son, nothing would make me prouder,” before he pulled him into one of his bear hugs.

Tears were falling down Aaron face as he whispered into Paddys ear,

“Thanks Dad.”

As he pulled away Chas could see Paddy was welling up and decided to take control of the situation.

“I think it’s time to celebrate, champagne anyone?”

As they entered the bar, Roberts eyes found Aarons and before Aaron could even react, Robert was next to him, his thumb wiping away his tears.

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Aaron laughed softly,

“I’m fine Robert, in fact I’m happy, I’m really happy.”

Robert breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Aarons forehead before wrapping his arms around him.

“Come on you two, there’ll be plenty of time for that when you’re married, or not,” Adam joked.

 

....

As the champagne flowed Victoria found herself smiling. A few weeks ago when shed had that conversation with Andy, just a few feet away from where she was now, she never imagine shed have her brother back in her life, let alone a whole new family. She couldn’t be happier.

“I'd like to propose a toast,” Victoria said struggling to stand up.

“You alright Vic?” She batted Adams hand away,

“I'm fine stop worrying,” she muttered.

“It's only coz I love ya,” he said, caressing her swollen belly.

She couldn’t help but smile at him and her smile only grew wider as she looked around the rest of the faces around the room. This was all she had wanted for years, to spend Christmas will all the people she loved. Her eyes stopped scanning to room and settled on Robert and Aaron.

“A toast,” she said raising her glass.

“To family,” tilting her glass towards her brother, as the people around her repeated, with smiles on their faces,

“To family.”


	7. Wedding Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come, Robert Sugden is about to marry Aaron Livesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so the wedding is split into two chapters, the actual wedding and then the reception which will follow in the next chapter which i should be posting in the next few days so stay tuned, and thanks for reading :)

Six days later Aaron rolled over and reached out for Robert only to find the bed next to him empty. He sat up and looked around the room, a room that wasn’t his own. As he saw the suit hanging on the wardrobe reality began to set in, it was his wedding day. He was getting married. To Robert Sugden. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He’d stayed over in Emmerdale, Roberts idea not his, and Adam had taken him to the pub, sort of like a last night of fun before the big day. All he wanted to do was stay at home with Robert, but he knew Robert all too well and knew he wouldn’t get away with spending the night before their wedding together, he was too much of a traditionalist, even though he wouldn’t admit it. So he had reluctantly agreed to stay with his Mum, or Adam apparently. He groaned as his phone buzzed, but as he reached across to read the message he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Robert has sent him picture message showing the kids up and ready for their long day ahead. He dropped his head back and draped his arm over his eyes, trying to push the ache away that’s started at the base of his skull. How could Adam have let him drink so much last night? He opened his eyes again and looked at the time. They still had hours before he had to be anywhere, meaning there was still time to change Roberts mind. He had tried, after the Christmas dinner but each time he brought it up Robert had shot him down, saying that he would regret it. He picked up his phone and replied to Roberts text.

 

> A: There's still time, if you want.
> 
> R: You getting cold feet on me A? :-P
> 
> A: Just think about it, you, me and the kids, nobody else.
> 
> R: We've talked about this Aaron.
> 
> A: I know. And he did know.

This was the one and only time he planned to be married and he knew how much his Mum and Paddy were looking forward to it.

 

> R: But if that's what you want then.
> 
> A: Really?

Aaron asked, surprised Robert would even consider it, today of all days.

 

> R: Really.

Roberts answer made him bit his lip. He really does love me Aaron thought. Not that he didn’t know that but it was just nice to be reminded sometimes, especially today. And he knew that if he rang Robert and told him that’s what he wanted that he would agree and they would run away, just the six of them. But as much as this day was about them, it was also about putting the past behind them and starting a new chapter and that included their families. His phone buzzed again causing him to jump.

 

> R: So..........
> 
> A: Your right, I know your right, lets do this.
> 
> R: Are you sure?
> 
> A: Yeah I just missed you last night that’s all, but I’ll see you in a few hours wont I ;-)
> 
> R: I'll meet you at the altar
> 
> A: I'll be the one wearing white.

Aaron replied with a laugh before quickly adding,

 

> A: Kidding it's blue ;-)

Aaron was laughing to himself when he heard the knock on the door. He knew it was Adam so didn’t bother getting out of bed but called to tell him to come in.

“Mate, you look as rough as I feel,” Adam blurted as he barged through the door.

“Cheers,” Aaron scoffed before he asked,

“What the hell did we do last night?”

“It was just like old times,” Adam said with a big grin on his face.

“Beers at the Woolie, a few games of dart, which I won of course,” he continued, giving aaron a quick wink Aaron smiled, Adam had never beaten him at darts.

“Oh and the stripper.”

“What?” Aaron exclaimed,

“You didn't?” Aaron asked as he ran his hand down his face trying to piece together the events he'd clearly forgotten.

“Haha, no don't be daft, plus I couldn’t decide,” Adam said as he gestured juggling with his hands,

“Male or female?” before bursting out in a fit of giggles and punching Aarons arm playfully.

This is what Aaron had missed the most, the easy banter between them, after a few awkward conversations in the beginning it really was like old times between them now.

....

 

Robert had wanted to spend the night at home with the children, but Andy wouldn’t let him, so they comprised. Diane and Vic babysat while Andy took Robert out for one last drink as a bachelor. Andy had promised to make it only one drink and true to his word they were back home by 11pm. Robert hated sleeping without Aaron but wanted to get their new life together off to the right start and had insisted Aaron stay with his Mum, but he was regretting that now as he climbed into their bed, alone. He’d thought about ringing him, but decided against it, instead he took the small black box out of his nightstand and using his phone read the hidden message on his wedding present again. He couldn’t wait to finally marry Aaron. It had taken a lot for him to get him to agree and he had basically left all the arrangement to Robert but he didn’t mind. All he cared about was that Aaron had agreed to be his husband. Placing the cufflinks back in the nightstand he pulled out the folder that he’d been keeping from Aaron. He just hoped Aaron would like it, he knew it was a bit over the top for a wedding present but after much deliberation Robert knew he’d made the right decision and hopefully Aaron would agree. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, this time tomorrow Aaron Livesy will be his husband. With that single thought in his head he fell asleep, wishing Aaron laid beside him.

The next morning he was awoken by two bodies climbing into his bed. He growled making both Andrew and Katherine scream before he pulled them in for a big cuddle.

“Should we see if Daddy is awake yet?” He asked them after a few minutes.

“Yeah,” they cried.

Robert picked up his phone, holding it out in front of the three of them he said,

“Say cheese,” and snapped a quick selfie before texting Aaron to say good morning.

Aaron replied a few minutes later but Robert was worried by his words so sent the kids to wake up Diane and Vic. He ignored the need to hear Aarons voice, still worrying about the stupid tradition, instead he texted back and asked Aaron what he really wanted. At the end of today he would be married to Aaron one way or another and if that mean running away he’d do that, he’d do that for Aaron. Luckily, Aaron was just missing him as much as Robert missed Aaron. Plus he’d managed to get a clue about his suit. Blue, just like his. He climbed out of bed and heading downstairs, he was ready to get this day underway.

....

 

After a much needed brew and a quick bit to eat Aaron was starting to feel human again. They’d stayed at Adams last night but had headed over to the pub for a home cooked breakfast. Paddy had come half way through, complaining he that he hadn’t been invited.

The wedding wasn’t until late that night so Chas, Paddy and Adam along with Aaron made their way to the venue leaving the rest of the Dingles/Bartons to follow later.

Paddy drove them in relative silence until he let out a long whistle when he drove down the side road Aaron had directed him to take.

“You’re getting married here?” Chas questioned as they pulled up to what she would call a castle.

“Not here exactly,” Aaron said a little sheepish, sinking back into the seat.

He was used to Roberts extravagance now so things like this didn’t bother him, in fact he’d become kind of accustomed to it, but he understood what he Mum had meant, it was a bit over the top. Chas turned and glared at him in that way she did, telling him he needed to explain and fast.

“There is a lake, around the back, it’s were Robert proposed, and I joked about getting married under the stars so that’s what we are doing, hence the late service, plus the date also helps, new start and all that,” he shrugged not sure what else to say.

It really had been a joke, the whole married under the stars thing but Robert had run away with it and he was so happy Aaron had just let him. He’d do anything to keep that smile on his face. And to get married in the same place Robert had proposed just felt right somehow.

The four of them climbed out of the car, the others would be joining them later. He showed them around the grounds and headed towards the lake to show them where the ceremony would be taking place later that night.

Chas squealed when she saw the effort Robert had gone to.

“Mate he’s really gone all out,” Adam said sounding impressived.

And he had. As Aaron looked around he welled up, it was perfect. He had chosen a spot just by the lake, the outside of the clearing was lined with trees and when he looked up each tree had several lanterns hanging from them. There was a large marquee to the left which he assumed would be where the reception would be taking place; perhaps he should have paid more attention to Roberts plans. There were about six rows of chairs marking out an aisle and at the bottom of the aisle was the altar, a large white archway intertwined with ivy, the place where he and Robert would stand in front of everyone and declare they love.

He started to panic, how was he going to get through the rest of this day without Robert. Paddy looked back at his son and noticed something wasn’t quite right, if fact Aaron looked spooked.

“Hey, you okay?” Paddy asked softly.

“Just wish Robert was here, I need him Paddy.”

“I know mate and he will be here, until then you’re just with little old me,” he said putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him in before he whispered in his ear,

“It’s gonna be okay, I promise.” Aaron smiled at Paddys words, hugging him back.

“Thanks Dad,” Aaron said, causing Paddy to snort back a sob.

“What’s going on you two?” Chas asked noticing their exchange.

“Nothing,” Aaron shouted back.

“Just some cold feet,” Paddy said earning him a punch from Aaron, who quickly retailed with a finger prodding in Aarons side, just like they did all those years ago when they lived together.

After exploring the rest of the space Chas made her way back to the three boys who were now involved in a jostle.

“Hey pack it in you lot, this a respectable place,” Chas said looking round to make sure no one had seen them.

“When has that every stopped you Dingles?” Adam laughed before he realised it what he’d said.

“Watch it you,” Chas retorted, jabbing her finger in Adams direction.

“Come on,” Aaron groaned,

“Let’s find our rooms,” he added in an attempt to disperse the situation before he got out of hand.

“Do you think he’s here yet?” Chas asked as they walked into the hotel.

Aaron just laughed, this was Robert, of course he was.

“We gotta be careful then mate, can’t have you bumping into each other can we.” Adam joked, he knew how much Robert had insisted that they spend the night apart.

“But I need to see him and the kids,” Aaron pushed, knowing he wouldn’t get very far.

“I’ll go, I want to have a word with my future son in law anyway.” Chas said almost coldly.

The panic in Aaron eyes made Chas laugh,

“Don’t worry son, I won’t scare him off.”

“Mum please,” Aaron begged.

“Go on love, you go with Paddy and Adam here, I’ll be along soon.” Chas urged.

“Paddy, do something please,” Aaron cried.

“Best just to leave her to it eh.” Paddy suggested.

“Adam,” Aaron begged but that was no use, Adam just stood back holding his hands up, he wasn’t about to fight Chas.

“Fine,” Aaron growled, pulling his phone out of his pocket before Adam snatched it off him.

“I don’t think so mate, it’s more than me life’s worth,” Adam said eyeing Chas’ scowl.

Paddy clapped his hands before putting one arm around Aarons shoulders and the other around Adams,

“Let’s get ready for a wedding.”

....

 

Chas watched as Paddy and Adam dragged an obliviously reluctant Aaron away. When they were out of sight she asked the man on the reception desk where she could find Robert. He smiled and directed her to the honeymoon suite on the top floor. She thanked him and made her way up to see her future son in law.

Robert, Maria and the kids had arrived at the hotel about an hour earlier, closely followed by Diane, Andy and Vic. They were all more than a little impressed with his venue choice, even more so when he explained that this was where he had proposed. As he showed Diane and Vic the space near the lake Vic started crying.

“It’s beautiful Rob.”

He gave her a nervous smile, he just hoped Aaron like it.

They headed to the suite and spent the next hour running around after the kids, trying to get them exhausted, it was going be a long day after all. Robert was alone when the heard the knock at the door, he assumed it was Vic again as he’d done the same earlier on when she’d come back to get the Jacks blanket. Maria, along with Diane, Andy and Vic were all entertaining Andrew, Katherine and the twins in another room giving Robert a much needed break. He was laughing as he pulled the door open but as soon as he saw Chas standing there he face dropped.

“We need to talk,” Chas announced.

His first thought was of Aaron; his hands flew to his mouth as he shrieked his name.

“Aaron!”

“No no, he’s fine,” Chas reassured, adding,

“He’s here, don’t worry.”

Robert clutched his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You better come in then,” he managed after he recovered, still confused at her presence. Robert was nervous, he knew Chas didn’t really like him, shed made that clear enough in the past but he thought they’d made progress just recently.

He began to speak but she stopped him.

“Before you say anything,” Chas said holding her hand up to stop him from interrupting, all the hostility gone from her voice.

“I know you love my son, I can see it every time you look at him and I know he feels the same about you. So I just wanted to say thank you, I know I’ve said it but I need to say it again,”

“Thank you Robert, thank you for bringing him back to me."

Robert was gobsmacked, had Chas Dingle just been nice to him?

“I love him Chas,” Robert said honestly not sure what else to say.

She looked at him and knew he was telling the truth and that’s all she’d ever ask of him.

“I know you do, but if you hurt him Robert, I swear to God.”

“I know, I know, I would never and if I did I won’t just have you to worry about, right?”

She laughed before pulling him into a quick, slightly awkward hug.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Tell him,” Robert started unsure of his own words,

“Tell him I can’t wait to see him.”

She smiled fondly at him, remembering Aarons words from earlier.

“He feels the same love.”

....

 

Robert was sick of waiting now, it had been a weird afternoon, what with Chas’ visit and then the kids had to be put down for a nap, they wouldn’t last the through the night if not, he was just counting down the hours. He’d spent the rest of the afternoon with Andy, Vic and Diane reminiscing. There had been some tears on all parts but it felt good to feel close to them again.

When it was time, they woke the kids and had a quick bit to eat before the girls took the kids to get ready, leaving Robert and Andy alone to make their final preparations. As he stood in front of the mirror a smug smile flitted across his face. He looked good. He looked more than good, but he knew it will be nothing compared to how good Aaron would look in his suit. That’s the one thing Aaron hadn’t allowed him to take care off, saying he knew what he wanted, leaving Robert to wonder. He’d always loved Aaron in a suit, he was getting aroused just thinking about it, and so he was glad of the distraction when Andy shouted him to help with his tie.

It was fully dark when they headed out to the lake; it did look beautiful now all the lanterns were shining in the trees. As they got closer to the makeshift altar Robert thought he recognised the man stood waiting for them.

“Ashley?” Robert said a little taken aback by his presence.

Unbeknownst to Robert, Aaron had been in contact with Ashley since reconnecting with their families. It was actually Victoria that had put the idea in his head. He wasn’t sure what Robert would feel like having Ashley officiate their wedding, he’d been the one to marry him the first time, but as Vic had pointed out, Aaron had never imagined anyone else performing the ceremony. It had to be Ashley. Of course he was sceptical at first, what with their past and their relationship, but after talking to the bishop and the fact they weren’t actually marrying in church he’d finally agreed.

“Good evening Robert.”

“How, what?” Robert was stunned, he knew Aaron must have had a hand in this but how had he managed to keep it quiet, Aaron didn’t handle secrets well.

“Aaron didn’t tell you?” Ashley asked.

“No.”

“Oh, well…” Ashley said a little sheepish.

“Thank you Ashley.” Robert held out his hand in thanks.

Ashley took Roberts outstretched hand and breathed sighed in relief at the smile on Roberts face.

....

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much mate,” Adam teased.

“He’s right Aaron,” Paddy added before he asked,

“Can I talk to you a minute.”

“Sure.”

The four of them were in a suite reserved for them on the ground floor of the hotel. They had spent the best part of the afternoon in fits of laughter as they each retold their favourite stories involving Aaron, much to Aarons embarrassment. But it was good to have them back; he hadn’t stopped smiling since he Mum had told him what Robert had said. He really couldn’t wait to see him.

“What’s up Paddy?” Aaron asked as he followed Paddy into the other room.

Paddy rummaged in a bag and pulled out a red leather box and turned towards Aaron with an apprehensive look. This was something fathers did, and although that’s what he had always thought of himself when it came to Aaron, the fact that he had Leo now made him feel like he was somehow betraying him.

“Erm, this, this was my fathers,” he said handing the box over to Aaron.

Aaron took the box and gasped as he opened it; inside sat a beautiful silver watch.

“It’s a loan, for something borrowed, and its old being my fathers but it’s new to you and if you look closely,” Paddy pointed to the hands on the watch,

“They’re blue.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say it,

“Paddy..” he managed before his voice cracked and the tears that had been welling up since opening the box began to fall.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean to upset you, if you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it.”

Aaron looked at Paddy through his tears.

“It’s beautiful Paddy, of course I’ll wear it.”

He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand before he pulled Paddy in for a quick hug.

As they pulled apart Paddy coughed, trying to keep his own emotions in check, if he was like this now how was he going to cope watching him get married? Aaron rushed off to show his mum and Adam what Paddy had got him and by the time he’d finished it was time to start getting ready.

It was dark by the time they headed out to the lake, stopping a few meters away, out of sight of the space Robert had so lovingly prepared. Vic, Debbie, and the kids were already at the end of the aisle awaiting their cue. He waved at the kids but they were too engrossed with Jack and Sarah to even acknowledge him. He turned to his mum, and took a deep breath.

“You ready?” Chas asked, adjusting his tie slightly, not that it needed it; she just had to do something to steady her hands.

He just nodded, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Right mate,” Adam said as he moved off to take his place,

“I’ll see ya down there,” he beamed that cheesy Adam grin that always made Aaron heart leap even today.

“Let’s do this,” Aaron announced as he linked arms with his Mum and Paddy.

He heard the music start and watched as Vic and Deb walked down the aisle. Before they took their own position, he leant into Paddy slightly who looked at him with the biggest grin on his face.

“Just don’t let me fall Paddy.”

Paddy’s face turned serious for a second,

“Never.”

All three of them watched as Adam turned around and gave him a thumbs up. Aaron was shaking he was so nervous, but as soon as his eyes locked onto Roberts the nerves just disappeared and were replaced by butterflies, this was it, this small walk would lead him to the rest of his life.

....

 

“You got the rings haven’t you?” Robert asked again, starting to get nervous as he stood awaiting Aarons arrival.

“For the last time Robert,” Andy said through gritted teeth, taking the small black box from his pocket for the umpteenth time that night,

“Satisfied?” he asked, before telling his brother to relax.

Before Robert could answer the music started to play. Robert looked at Andy,

“It’s time,” he breathed out.

Andy nodded and gave his brothers arm a reassuring squeeze. He’d never seen Robert so nervous.

Roberts attention turned to the top of the aisle as Debbie and Vic made their way towards him. Everything seems to go in slow motion as he waited to catch a glimpse of Aaron. Next down the aisle was Sarah, holding onto Katherine closely followed by Jack and Andrew. Robert beamed with pride as he watched his two eldest make their way towards him. When they arrived he bent down and cuddled them both before passing them off to Vic and Diane who, along with Maria already had the twins between them. Then it was Adams turn and even though it pained Robert to do so, he had to admit he looked good in a suit. Adam kissed Vic and her ever growing belly before taking his position opposite Robert and Andy. Now it was the moment he had waited for, had been waiting for, he was about to get his first glimpse of Aaron in over 36 hours.

As Roberts eyes locked onto Aarons his jaw dropped. He’d never seen Aaron look more breath-taking than he did right them, walking towards him. The suit he’d chosen was perfect, hugging his body in all the right places, the white vest sparkling against the dark blue of his suit jacket. It took all of Roberts will power not to step towards him, Andy seemed to notice his intentions as felt his hand on his shoulder holding him firmly in place.

Aaron jaw was beginning to ache he was smiling so much but he didn’t care, all that mattered now was that he could see Robert and any nerves he had been feeling before had disappeared as soon as their eyes had found each other’s. Robert looked dashing in his dark suit, a darker blue than Aarons, his black vest a stark contrast to Aarons white one.

“Daddy!” Katherine screamed when she saw Aaron and somehow this makes his smile grow even bigger if that was at all possible.

“He looks good,” his mum whispered in his ear, patting him on his arm.

And he did look good, so good in fact that Aaron wanted to peel him out of it but that would have to wait, there was the small matter of a wedding to take care of first. He settled on biting his lip instead, knowing that Robert would be able to tell what he was thinking anyway.

As Aaron drew nearer Andrew ran out and clung to his leg, stopping him in his tracks. After Chas and Paddy unlinked their arms from Aaron, he bent down and pulled his son up placing a kiss into his soft brown hair.

“Missed ya bud.”

“You too Daddy.” Andrew giggled.

He let Andrew walk the rest of the way down the aisle with him, holding his hands. He let Chas take Andrews hand from his as they were now approaching the altar. Aaron couldn’t resist giving the twins a quick kiss and pulling Katherine into a hug before turning his full attention to Robert.

With one final look back at him Mum and Paddy, he took his place next to Adam, his eyes never leaving Roberts. As that unexplainable magnetic force drew them closer together it was like the rest of the world had just melted away and it was the two of them.

“I’ve missed you,” Aaron whispered as he takes a step closer to Robert.

“I’ve missed this,” Robert said reaching out for Aarons hand, a hand that he would hold throughout the entire ceremony and for the rest of his life.

Robert looked down at Aarons wrist, quizzing the watches presence; he knew Aaron hated wearing one. Aarons eyes followed Roberts gaze and then looked at Paddy.

“Something borrowed,” he said simply, the smile never leaving his face; he would explain the rest later.

“Looks good on you,” Robert said,

“The smile I mean,” he winked as Ashley cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Welcome everybody,” Ashley started.

“Love is a living thing, waiting within each one of us for an awakening touch. In this ceremony we will celebrate love come to life for Aaron and Robert. May this love grow sure and strong. We rejoice in its presence among us and we are here as witnesses to its promise and gift. The promise of faith and the gift of love.”

“Of all the people you know, you have chosen each other as life partners, Aaron and Robert are you now ready to be married?”

“We are,” they both declared in unison.

Ashley turned slight to face Aaron.

“Aaron, do you take Robert to love and to cherish, to honour and comfort, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, in hardship and ease, to have and to hold from this day forth?”

“I do.” Aaron choked out.

“Robert,” Ashley started before he was interrupted.

“I do,” Robert rushed causing those watching to laugh at his obvious eagerness.

“Alright then,” Ashley laughed, before carrying on.

“The ring is an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round these rings are, like the sun, like the eye, like the arms that embrace. Circle they are, for love that is given comes back around again. May, therefore, these symbols remind you that your love, like the sun, illuminates, that your love like the eye, must see clearly, and that your love, like the arms which embrace, is a grace upon this world.”

“Andy the rings please,” Ashley asked.

Andy stepped forward and placed two titanium rings on Ashley’s service book.

“Aaron, please place this ring on Roberts finger and repeat after me.”

Aaron took the slightly bigger ring from Ashley and held it, shaking slightly, against Roberts third finger on his left hand.

“Not as a bond, but as a pledge,”

_“Not as a bond, but as a pledge,”_

“I give you this ring,”

_“I give you this ring,”_

“May it encircle your finger,”

_“May it encircle your finger,”_

“As my love does your heart.”

_“As my love does your heart.”_

As Aaron pushed the ring over Roberts knuckle a single tear escaped Roberts eye.

“Robert, please place this ring on Aarons finger and repeat after me.”

Robert quickly brushes away his tear; he can’t believe he’s crying right now, before he took the ring and held on to Aarons hand in his he looked deeply into Aarons eyes as he repeated Ashley’s words.

“Not as a bond, but as a pledge,”

_“Not as a bond, but as a pledge,”_

“I give you this ring,”

_“I give you this ring,”_

“May it encircle your finger,”

_“May it encircle your finger,”_

“As my love does your heart.”

_“As my love does your heart.”_

When the ring was finally in place he noticed Aarons tears and reached up to brush them away mouthing ‘I love you’ as he did.

Ashley began his sermon as Aaron and Robert get lost in each other.

“It is one of life’s greatest mysteries of how two people come to meet one another, how some magical and mystical spark is kindled within each and especially how they happen to take the risk of giving voice to their private feelings. From ages forgotten and long before recorded time, humanity has rejoiced and offered prayers of hope and thanks when two people have found each other. Today we gather to stand witness to contribute to your public declaration of love and today we join together to give our blessing to joining these two who have found each other.”

Ashley breaks their connection as he asked,

“I understand that you have each written your own vows.”

They both nodded.

“If you could please……” Ashley looked down and smiled, he was about to ask them to hold hands again but their hands hadn’t left each other’s since exchanging rings,

“Never mind.”

Again he addressed Aaron first.

“Aaron if you would turn to Robert and repeat your vows.”

Aaron was nervous all of a sudden, he wasn’t big on public displays of affection and today he’d have to do it twice. But when he looked at Robert, he knew he wanted to tell the world how he felt about the man standing in front of him.

“I promise to love you without condition, to honour you each and every day, to laugh with you when you’re happy, to support you when you’re sad, to guide you when you ask for direction, to challenge you to be a better person and to allow you to do the same for me, to be your biggest fan and your ever present audience. I love you Robert Sugden, it’s you and me against the world, always and forever.”

Now Robert was in tears, he’d never heard so much love come from Aaron before, but he managed a laugh at the last sentence.

“Robert,” Ashley offered.

“I love you Aaron Livesy. I love you means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I do not wish to change you into something else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst times. It means loving you when you’re in a bad mood or too tired to do things I wanna do,” he paused, winking at Aaron.

“It means loving you when you’re down not just when you’re fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge then, asking in return that you do not judge mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough not to let you go.”

Aaron couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes as Robert said those words. I’m enough for him, Aaron thought, because that’s all he’s ever wanted, to be enough for Robert.

Robert took a step closer to Aaron if that was possible.

“I love you,” he said placing his heart over Aarons heart and whispering so only the people in the front row could hear,

“It’s just you and me,” he started before they finished the sentence together,

“Against the world.”

They were both in tears now, and they’d never been happier.

Ashley began to wrap up the service,

“May we leave here full of hope, joy, and love and May we remember always the two gathered here with affection, love and supportive thoughts. Blessed be.”

“It is now my pleasure to present to you Aaron and Robert Sugden Livesy.”

And before Ashley could even say anything else, Robert moved his hands up towards Aarons cheeks. Aarons hands wound around Roberts neck and they sealed their vows with a kiss, lost in their own little world. It wasn’t until they heard the cheers behind them that they pulled apart, both a little breathless. Robert grabbed Aarons wrist pulling up towards him as he looked at the watch now sat there and he smiled, they’d timed it perfectly.

“You ready to start a New Year Mr Livesy-Sugden?”

“When it comes to you I’m always ready Mr Livesy-Sugden,” Aaron smiled at his own words.

They actually did it, he was actually married, to a man, to a man he desperately loved, one who desperately loved him back.

Those guests gather behind them started the countdown.

“10.”

Robert took a step closer to Aaron, closing the distance between them once more.

“9.”

His hands slide around his waist.

“8.”

Aarons hands snaked up and around Roberts neck.

“7.”

Aaron tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips.

“6.”

One of Roberts hands moved up to Aarons face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek.

“5.”

And as their eyes meet they forgot about the world around them, it was just the two of them once again.

“4.”

Aaron could feel Robert breath as he rubbed their noses together.

“3.”

Robert let out a ragged breath as his hands pulled Aarons face closer.

“2.”

Their lips just millimetres apart.

“1.”

The gap finally closed as Roberts lips met Aarons in their second kiss as a married couple. They pulled apart laughing and watched as fireworks lit up the sky above them signalling the start of not only the New Year but the rest of their lives, together as one.


	8. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are now Robert and Aaron Livesy-Sugden, what will happen as the reception continues and will Aaron like all of the surprises Robert has in store on their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, Robert and Aaron are finally married. Just a reminder that this is not my concept, I'm just the writer.  
> One more chapter to go, let me know what you think.  
> Find me on tumblr - starkidsarah

After they bid farewell to the old year with a truly awful rendition of _‘Auld Lang Syne’_ and the New Year celebrations had died down a member of staff called for them all to take their seats in the marquee as dinner would be served shortly.

As Aaron walked into the marquee, still holding Roberts hand he froze as he looked up. There where the top of the marquee should be was a sky filled with twinkling stars. Aarons free hand flew to his mouth as he turned to face Robert.

“You did it, you actually did it.”

“Yeah well, you said you wanted stars so…..”

“I was joking,” Aaron laughed, but knew that was the wrong thing to say when he caught Roberts hurt expression.

“But I love it,” Aaron said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“What does it remind you of?” Robert whispered in his ear.

Aaron stared at the ceiling for a moment, where there should have been a white canvas roof it was now black, with thousands of white fairy lights made to look like stars shining from it. He remembers back to a time, before the kids had come along and it was just the two of them in a dingy flat in Leeds. Robert had been so outraged that Aaron had never seen the movies he’d used the little money they had left to buy all eight and they’d huddled together on the sofa and stayed like that for days. And as it turned out, Aaron loved the movies too, and when the kids had come along he’d gone out and bought them the books, ignoring Roberts laughs as he explained they weren’t old enough yet. Now whenever things got on top of him he’d pull out the movies and make Robert watch them just like they did back then.

“It’s the enchanted ceiling isn’t it, from Harry Potter, oh Robert you big idiot, its beautiful,” Aaron cried, flinging his arms around his new husband.

Robert laughed at Aaron’s reaction. He knew he’d remember how much those movies meant to him, how much Aaron meant to him, even back then. He placed a kiss into Aarons hair before pulling away, taking his hand and guiding him to their place at the top table.

....

Aaron wasn’t really one for suits so when he was half way through the meal his jacket and tie had to go.

“I’d wondered how long you’d last,” Robert smirked and he noticed Aaron loosen his tie.

“Don’t……” Aaron said before he stopped himself, biting his lip instead, they were in a room filled with their families after all.

“No go on,” Robert encouraged, it wasn’t often Aaron told him what he wanted.

“Don’t take yours off, I want to do it……..later,” he said blushing slightly.

“Aaron Livesy-Sugden,” Robert mocked before placing his lips against his husbands.

....

As his plate was cleared away Robert noticed how uneasy Aaron had become. He took his hand and reassured him,

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to you know, it’s not traditional for the bride to give a speech anyway.” Aaron looked at him in shock.

“What makes you think I’m the bride in this situation?” Aaron scoffed.

“Well you are the one wearing white,” Robert said looking down at Aarons vest.

“Well thanks,” Aaron grumbled and turned away from Robert and attempted to leave the table before Robert pulled him back onto his lap.

“Come on Aaron, don’t me like that, it’s our wedding day.”

“You just basically called me a girl Robert, it hurt,” Aaron sulked.

“All I was trying to say was that if you don’t wanna stand up and do a speech you don’t have to, I know how much you hate it.”

Aaron did hate it, always left the public speaking to Robert, but today was different he wanted to share his feelings for Robert with those closest to them, he’d prepared a speech and everything.

“Forgive me,” Robert asked with big puppy eyes.

“You’re an idiot Sugden.” Robert just looked at Aaron with wide eyes before Aaron realised what he’d said,

“Sorry, Livesy-Sugden, that better?”

“Much,” Robert said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Aarons waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

They were interrupted but the click of silverware against a glass.

“It's time,” Robert whispered in Aarons ear before letting him go.

Aaron climbed off Roberts lap and took his seat as his Mum and Diane stood up and began their shared speech.

Diane started,

“I am pleased to see some many friends and family here today to celebrate the wedding of our sons,” she said smiling at Chas.

“I am sure you will all agree they both look very handsome.”

“Yeah our Aaron scrubs up well doesn’t he?” Chas laughed.

“I am sure today will be the start of a long and happy marriage,” Diane continued.

“Let’s hope it’s the last one eh Rob?” Chas commented, causing a few laughs.

Aaron looked at Robert apologetically, but even Robert had a grin on his face.

“Robert pet, you have found a lifelong partner in Aaron and I am so proud of both of you. Together you’ve created a wonderful family. We are so thrilled that you asked us all to be here today and to help rebuild that family network that was lost all the years ago. You have weathered some tough storms together and stayed by each other’s side and I respect you both for that. We just have to look at Andrew, Katherine, Diane and Patrick to see how much love, security and respect you have for each other. I know we’ve only known them for a few weeks but they are already in my heart.”

Diane smiled over at her grandchildren, now sat with Rhona and Paddy, happily playing with Leo.

“Right, that’s enough from us old folk, time to get on with the speeches cause I wanna dance, and don’t think you’re getting out of it either Robert.” Chas said pointing to her new son in law before continuing,

“No but seriously, I am real proud of how you’ve turned out son, Paddy is as well,” she said looking back at the man that helped raise Aaron.

“I know we have faced a fair few challenges together, as you have yourselves, and sometimes us parents don’t always get it right and that we have lessons to learn too. I am so happy for you Aaron, Robert really does love you, I’m so proud of you, I know I’ve already said it but I am,” Chas started to cry,

“I want you to know that, even if at times I did get in your way, I love ya son.”

Diane gave Chas’ arm a squeeze before she raised her glass.

“So please raise your glasses,” Diane said bumping into Chas and smiling before they said in union,

”Robert and Aaron.”

“Robert and Aaron,” the guests chimed back.

Robert nudged Aaron, to indicate he should go over and comfort his Mum. Aaron looked back and rolled his eyes at him but he did walk over and give his Mum a big hug. He knew it had taken her a lot the say those things and no matter what had happened between them he did love her. He walked over to Paddy and hugged him too, he couldn’t imagine how he would have turned out if it hadn’t have been for him. He knew what he was doing, and by the look on Roberts face he did too. He couldn’t put it off any longer. He made his way back to his seat but instead on sitting, he cleared his throat loud enough to get the attention of the room. With all eyes on him he knew it was going to be hard, but he felt Robert take his hand and knew that as long as Robert was there to hold his hand he could do anything. Taking a deep breath he started,

“Robert and I would just like to thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with us.”

He was suddenly embarrassed and wished he’d come up with his own speech but it was too late to back out now so he began the one he’d memorised.

“It’s an extraordinary thing, to meet someone who you can bare yourself to, who will accept you for what you are. I’ve been waiting it seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am and with Robert,” he looked down at his new husband with as much love and affection he can muster,

“I feel like I can finally begin. So I’d like to propose a toast,” Aaron said taking hold of his glass,

“To my beautiful husband, I think that will always sound weird,” he added, earning some laughs before he turned to Robert with his champagne flute raised high,

“No measure of time with you would be long enough, but we’ll start with forever.”

After Aaron finished their wasn’t a dry eye in the house, he could see a hint of recognition on Finns face and possibly Vics but for the most part Aaron thought he’d gotten away with it until he turned to look at his husband.

“Was that………” Robert started before shaking his head,

“Was that Edwards speech from Twilight?” Aaron felt his face turn bright red,

“I don’t………….yeah, alright, yeah it was.”

“Aaron!” Robert chastised, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“But you are my Bella,” Aaron offered with a cheesy grin.

“I am not, if anything I’m Edward,” Robert scoffed before he looked at Aaron with a seductive grin.

Aaron laughed before noticing Roberts’s expression, stopping abruptly and swallowing thickly at Roberts hooded eyes. Robert leant in close and whispered,

“I’ll show you that I’m Edward later if you behave,” before standing up to give his own speech, leaving a gawping Aaron to stare at him as he addressed the room.

“I know my husband,” Robert emphasised the word, looking down at Aaron who just bit his lip, causing Robert to shake his head before continuing,

“Has already thanked you all but I just want you to know how much it means to us that you could all share our special day with us. We would especially like to thank those who helped us at such short notice, Diane, Chastity, Andy, Adam,” Robert nodded to each in turn before turning to his sister.

“Victoria,” he smiled fondly,

“Thank you for being our groomsmaid and you too Debbie.” Robert added.

Victoria returned her brothers smile with equal fondness. If someone told her that when he’d gone looking for him a few weeks later they would all be sat around celebrating her brother’s wedding, to Aaron no less she wouldn’t have believed it. But sitting there, seeing how in love her big brother was made her so grateful for the life inside her, a life that would be entering a world with some much love around, she couldn’t help the tears that escaped her eyes.

“We are so grateful to you all. Now if you’ll excuse me, the rest of my speech will be is directed at my beautiful husband, because it’s him that deserves the most thanks.”

Robert turned his attention to Aaron and forgetting about everyone else in the room he began,

“Aaron, when we met my soul knew something that my body and mind didn’t; it knew that our hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever. I think that’s why I’ve never really felt like I was getting to know you but like I was remembering you from somewhere, as if in every lifetime you and I have ever lived we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again. I feel so lucky that I’ve found you in this life time and all I want to do is spend my life loving you. So thank you Aaron Livesy-Sugden for walking into my life.”

Tears were streaming down Aarons face by the time Robert had finished talking, he forgot about everyone else in his room and stood up, reaching out for Roberts face and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they were both a little breathless, looking deep into each other’s eyes before they heard the cheering. Aaron felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but Robert just laughed lightly and whispered in his ear,

“Later,” before intertwining their and pulling them down to take their seats.

Andy was up next, and even though they had gotten a lot closer just recently Robert was a little worried about what his brother would say.

“Hello everyone,” Andy said standing up and addressing the room before turning to look at the newlyweds.

“Robert and Aaron, when I look at you both, it’s clear you deserve one another. You’ve already made a great life together and I hope that continues. You're among people today who care about you very much and wish you all the happiness in the world. I don't know what your future holds exactly, and I know that twenty years from now, many things will have happened that we can't predict today. But whatever happens, and wherever you go, I know you'll have each other's love, and you'll also have ours. We'll always be ready to help and ready to share your joys with you when they come. So with that in mind, and on behalf of everyone here, I want to make you this wish, may your love be modern enough to survive the times and old-fashioned enough to last forever.”

There was some ‘here-here’s’ from the guest and a small round of applause as Robert looked at his brother in shock. He stood and shook Andy’s hand before clasping his hand on his back in awkward hug.

“Thank you Andy,” Robert whispered.

“No worries,” Andy shrugged.

Now it was Aarons turn to worry as Adam took the floor.

“I'd like to start by saying that my wife Victoria has proofread this speech, so if you consider any of the material inappropriate, it's her fault.” Adam laughed as he smiled at Vic.

“For those of you who don't know me, I'm Adam, one of Aaron's closest mates, well his only mate actually. I've been a partner in crime on many occasions and, in the quieter moments, a confidant for to whom he can tell anything - which has provided me with ample material for my speech this evening.”

“As guys, we don't always say what we feel. But my friendship with Aaron runs deeper than the kebab eating challenges, the fantasy team rivalries and merciless teasing. The fact is, I've always looked up to Aaron. He's just one of the nicest guys I know, his loyal to a fault sometimes and to have his friendship back means the world to me so I can honestly say that I am honoured to be part of the most important day of Aarons life. He works hard, plays hard and loves with all of his heart. Robert mate, there are no surprises here. Aaron is a what-you-see-is-what-you-get kind of guy. He really is as hard-working and big-hearted as you know him to be.”

“He has listened to me through many a crisis. He gives without any thought of reward. He is a super guy and a role model of a friend. And yes, we’ve had our differences… but nothing that two lawyers and a judge couldn’t sort out.”

This earned him the laughs he wanted and with a big grin he continued.

“Aaron, I know you probably know this but, I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what happens in life. I know I wasn’t always fond of the idea but if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you mate. So I’d like to wish the happy couple well and toast their future happiness. Ladies and gentlemen, to the Aaron and Robert.” Adam finished before tipping his glass in Aarons direction,

“Love ya mate.”

“Aaron and Robert,” the guested chorused.

Aaron stood up and pulled Adam into a hug while Robert looked on rolling his eyes, something he’d learnt from Aaron. Even after all this time he was still jealous of how close Aaron was with Adam.

After the speeches, the rest of the tables were cleared and the music started to play so the newlyweds went their separate ways, each circling the guests in greeting and ending up in deep conversations with their family and friends. That didn’t stop them looking for each other every now and again. Aaron found it funny that on his wedding day he actually spent more time with other people than he did with the person he married.

After an hour or so of mingling Robert couldn’t stand to be apart from Aaron any longer, plus it was time to cut the cake so he made his way over to his husband who was stood at the other side of the room. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, he’d unbuttoned his top two buttons of his white dress shirt and had Leo on his hip, which made Robert smile as he thought back to a time Aaron had been so nervous with their own children, but now look at him.

“May I steel my husband back for a moment?” Robert asked, politely interrupting the conversation between Aaron, Paddy and Rhona.

Aaron handed Leo back to Paddy,

“You’re getting too big to carry mate, anyway duty calls,” he said apologetically, taking Roberts offered hand and following him as he pulled them away.

“What’s up?” Aaron asked as Robert stopped and spun him around so they were face to face.

“Nothing I just missed you that’s all,” Robert smiled, his thumb caressing Aarons cheek.

“Besides its time to cut the cake,” Robert nodded indicating the elaborate cake on the table next to them.

Aaron had been so busy talking to everyone he hadn’t even noticed then cake.

“Robert,” Aaron gasped as he turned and looked at it.

“You like it?” Robert asked his nerves clearly audible.

“Come here ya big softie.”

Just like the keyring Robert had given Aaron for Christmas the week before the cake had three layers, and each layer had a message on it, although these messages where slightly different from his Christmas present. The first and largest cake had the names of the children on, the second had their names on along with their saying, _‘Robert & Aaron, You & Me Against The World’_ and the third cake, just like Aarons present to Robert, the one he was currently wearing, had the date of their first kiss _‘4th December 2014’_ , and their wedding date _‘31st December 2020’_. It was theirs, the six of them, their little family and it was perfect.

“Do we have to cut it?” Aaron asked a little sad at the thought of destroying something so beautiful.

“Its tradition.” Robert offered up in an answer.

“Oh you and your tradition.”

“Speaking of tradition and you gonna tell me about this,” Robert said lifting Aarons wrist up and staring at the watch. Aaron lets out a little laugh.

“It was Paddy’s Dads,” he pushed his shirt sleeve out the way so Robert could see.

“You know that saying, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue,” Robert nodded,

“Well Paddy let me borrow this, saying it was old but new to me and if you look carefully,” Aaron said, indicating the hands,

“The hands are blue.”

Robert smiled and looked up to find Paddy across the room, who just so happened to be watching their exchange. Robert mouthed ‘thank you’ to him, holding up Aarons wrist so he knew what he was talking about. Paddy smiled back, and turned to continue his conversation with Diane and Chas, leaving the newlyweds alone.

“He really does love you ya know,” Robert said.

“I know.”

“Come on then, we gonna cut this or what?” Robert chimed.

“If we have to,” Aaron grumbled.

“Its…”

“Tradition I know,” Aaron finished Robert sentence with smile.

Robert laughed before pulling Aaron in for a quick kiss.

Roberts eyes found Andys from across the room and nodded, indicating it was time. Andy found Adam and together they asked the guests to gather around the cake table as it was time for the husbands to cut the cake.

Aaron hesitated as he picked up the knife. There was a time when a blade had felt so familiar to him it was like an extension of his body but ever since he nearly relapsed in prison he’d avoided them as much as possible. Not that he needed that release now he had Robert and the kids, but he didn’t want to take the chance.

Robert stood behind Aaron and placed his hand over Aarons which was holding the knife. For some reason he felt like protecting Aaron from the knife, knowing how Aaron felt about them so he moved his hand around to Aarons stomach tracing the lines of his scars through his shirt without realising what he was doing but it was too late, Aaron had felt it.

“Robert,” Aaron cried, shocked at Roberts actions.

“Sorry,” Robert said sadly.

“Don’t be sorry, I can handle a knife you know.”

“I know, I just don’t ever want you to go back there okay.”

“I’ve got you know, and the kids, I haven’t even…not for a long time.”

Robert thought back to a time when he was alone in a cell worrying about Aaron and what he’d find if he ever got out. He shook his head to get rid of the memory.

“Hey,” Aaron turned slightly, their hands still holding the knife.

“Look at me,” Aaron asked Robert softly.

As Robert looked up Aaron noticed his eyes were full of unshed tears which caused Aarons heart to constrict with love for the beautiful man in front of him, he may not show this side of himself very often but this was the Robert Aaron fell in love with all those years ago. The Robert he continued to fall in love with every single day. Aaron reached up and caught Roberts lips in a quick kiss before nodding his head to the cake in front of them.

“See those words.” Robert nodded the hint of a smile returning to his lips.

“They’re true Robert, and after today you can’t ever get rid of me, so no matter what it’s you and me against the world okay.”

“Okay,” Robert whispered and kissed Aarons forehead.

Robert coughed trying to get his emotions in check as he saw their guests gathering around them. He moved his hand, along with Aarons to the bottom layer of the cake. He knew you had to cut the bottom layer as a symbol of the continuity of the relationship. Aaron was only too happy to allow Robert to take control on this one; the feeling of the knife in his hand still scared him. Robert applied the pressure needed to slice through the fondant and sponge, causing cheers and applause from their friends and family.

When the cake was cut, Aaron dropped the knife, glad to have his hand back but as he did he felt Roberts chest heave behind him.

“Robert are you crying?”

“No,” Robert exclaimed before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“What’s the matter?” Aaron asked suddenly worried he’d done something wrong.

“Nothing it’s just, this……….”

“What cutting the cake?” Aaron asked, not sure he understood.

“Yeah,” Robert sniffed, he didn’t even know why he was getting so emotional, he’d managed to keep it mostly together all day.

“It means the nights over and we finally get to be us.”

“Robert, we’ve always been us, we don’t need a cake or a wedding to tell us that,” Aaron laughed, picking up piece of cake and turning to face his husband.

“You ready?” Aaron asked, he’d been to enough weddings to know that it was tradition for the couple to feed each other a piece of cake.

Robert nodded picking up a piece of cake himself before opening his mouth slightly. Instead of feeding the cake to Robert, Aaron smashed the cake into Roberts mouth and followed it up with a kiss, causing them both to have white frosting around their mouths when they pulled apart, much to the amusement of the whole room.

“Cake,” Katherine shouted as she watched her parents happily.

Robert bend down and picked her up and putting her on his hip before turning to face Aaron.

“Thanks for that,” he laughed, wiping his thumb at the corner of his mouth to get rid of the icing he could feel there.

“No problem, you got a bit.” Aaron started.

“Oh come here,” Robert said using his free hand to pull Aaron in by his waist and kissing him again.

“Daddy,” Andrew asked pulling on Aarons trouser leg bringing his attention back from Roberts mouth.

“Yes buddy,” Aaron bent down to his son.

“Can I have some cake, it’s got my name on it.”

Aaron laughed, he really was too clever for his own good. Aaron shouted over Andrews head,

“Help yourself to cake folks,” before he picked up a piece and handed it to Andrew with a smile.

After everyone had had their fill of cake and Robert and Aaron had cleaned themselves up the best they could, Robert having to ditch his tie due to the cake Katherine had so lovingly mushed into it, much to Aarons disappointment, it was time for their first dance.

The music stopped once more as Adam and Andy took to the microphone to introduce the newlyweds as they took to the dance floor.

“May we present Robert,” Andy announced.

“And Aaron,” Adam added before they finished together,

“Livesy-Sugden.”

As the first few bars of the song start to play Aaron looked up into Roberts eyes, and they were filled with so much adoration he couldn’t help but blush under his gaze.

“Do I make you nervous Aaron?” Robert asked seductively.

Aaron bit his lip as Robert stepped closer taking Aarons hand in his once again before pulling him flush against his body and slowly spinning them around. They started to sway as the soothe voice sang the first words.

_‘It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside, I’m not one of those who can easily hide.’_

“Do you remember?” Robert whispered in Aarons ear.

Aaron nodded. Robert was being over sentimental today and he couldn’t get enough. The song had been playing on the radio in the taxi as they left Emmerdale to embark on their new life together all those years ago and since then it had kind of become theirs. Whenever they’d had an argument, or Robert wanted something he knew Aaron would say no to, he’d played him this song.

“It’s for you Aaron, it’s all for you,” Robert told him.

As the chorus started Aaron buried his face into the crook of Roberts neck, inhaling deeply, thinking he was possibly he luckiest guy in the world right now.

_‘And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it’s done, I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is no you’re in the world.’_

As the song came to a close Robert did something Aaron had only ever seen in movies. He span Aaron around and tipped him backwards before leaning over him and planting a soft kiss on his lips earning them a huge ‘aww’ from their audience. Robert brought Aaron back to a standing position and Aaron wrapped his hands around Robert neck and laughed, he never knew he could feel this happy.

....

The rest of the evening was a mixture of drinking and dancing and true to her word Chas dragged both Aaron and Robert onto the dance fall at one point. Aaron was so embarrassed but Robert seemed to love it.

As the night drew to a close, the kids already fast asleep on the laps of their grandmothers, Robert and Aaron got ready to say their goodbyes.

“Vic, you call me if my niece or nephew comes before we get back okay.”

“Okay Rob,” she said wrapping her arms the best she could around her big brother.

“Thanks for everything Diane,” Robert said putting an arm around his step mums shoulders before he asked,

“Are you sure you and Chas are gonna be okay with the kids, we can….”

“Come on pet, I got this okay.” Diane reassured him.

“Okay,” Robert laughed, looking over at Aaron; it seemed he was having a similar conversation with Chas.

“Mum are you sure you’re gonna be okay? We can always ask Maria.”

“Are you kidding, I get to spend two whole weeks with these beauties,” Chas whispered as she didn’t want to disturb the sleeping Katherine who was curled up on her lap,

“What more could a grandmother ask for, plus I’ll have Diane and Moira, we’ll be fine love I promise, you and Rob go off and enjoy yourselves, leave everything else to me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at her shortening of Robert name.

Robert walked over to where Chas and Aaron were deep in conversations and wrapped one around Aarons waist pulling him back so that he could rest his chin on Aarons shoulder.

“Can I steel him yet?” Robert asked Chas, his mouth so close to Aarons ear his breath made him shiver.

“Of course love, you two go off and have a fabulous time.”

“We will,” Robert said with a wink, before his free hand pinched Aarons bum causing him to squeal and Chas laughed and shook her had as they walked away.

“Come on you I have one last surprise.” Robert told Aaron, dragging him out of the marquee and up in front of the hotel.

“Robert,” Aaron chastised.

“You’ll like this I promise.”

....

“Surprise,” Robert said weakly, his head on Aarons shoulder as he dangled the keys in front of Aaron, trying to gage his reaction, it’s a purchase he had debated for a while, but it was something that he thought Aaron would understand.

“Robert,” Aaron cried turning to face his husband, in floods of tears, not sure if they were tears of joy or tears of hurt because before him stood an ice blue Austin Healey, the exact one Aaron had once found for Robert.

“Shit Aaron, I’m sorry, I’ll take it back, we’ll take something else, I’m so sorry,” Robert began to pace, running his hands through his hair, how could he have been so stupid, he’d spoilt everything.

“Robert, Robert, will you stop please,” Aaron sobbed, he didn’t want to hurt Roberts feelings after he'd tried to hard all day, but this, was too much, it reminded Aaron of a time he wished never happened.

On his next pass, Aaron grabbed Roberts wrist and pulled him closer.

“I’m so sorry Aaron, I’ve ruined it all haven’t I?” Robert began to cry.

“Hey, hey,” Aaron sniffed but Robert wouldn’t look at him.

“Robert Livesy-Sugden will you look at me please.”

Robert automatically raised his head, his cheeks bright red from Aarons forceful tone. Aaron held Roberts cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

“Probably not your best idea but I love it anyway, it reminds me of you not………….”

Aaron didn’t want to say her name, she didn’t get to ruin this day for them, he wouldn’t let her.

“Can you forgive me Aaron?”

“Don’t be daft, there’s nothing to forgive.”

He knew Robert had done it out of love and nothing else, sometimes he just forgot to use his brain that was all.

“I love you,” Robert offered, wrapping his arms around Aarons waist and pulling him tight, he didn’t deserve Aaron, he knew that, but he’d spend the rest of his life making this stupid mistake up to him.

“I love you too,” Aaron answered.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other for a few minutes before Aaron broke the silence and said,

“You still haven’t told me where we are going.”

“That’s another surprise,” Robert chuckled sadly.

“Robert,” Aaron chastised for the umpteenth time that day, secretly pleased at the amount of effort Robert had gone to, not only today but in the whole of their relationship.

Who knew that a fake breakdown could lead to all this.

As they climbed into the Austin, Aaron taking the driver’s seat this time, he’d only had the champagne to toast with and that was hours ago, they both looked back over their shoulders and took one last glimpse of the place they got married in, a place they were leaving their kids, something Aaron still felt uncomfortable with but Robert had reassured him that they would be fine and he trusted him. Their hands automatically found one another’s across the front seat and their fingers intertwined as they said goodbye to their kids, friends and family and hello to their new married life. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So weddings are meant to be cheesy so thats why I added in the whole Twilight thing, sorry. And if some of you eagled readers might notice, the majority of Roberts speech is actually from the Klaine proposal.  
> The first dance song is Elton John - Your Song   
> I was also a little bit uncomfortable with the fact that Robert and Aaron especially would leave their children with their families so soon after reuniting, but as I have said, its not my concept, Im just the writer.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Honeymoon Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back from their honeymoon and have some big news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the last chapter, thanks for sticking with me!

As they stepped off the plane into the Caribbean sun Aaron turned his phone back on. He just wanted to check in, see if the kids were alright. But before he got chance his phone vibrated indicating he had a text. He read it before turning to look at his husband with a grin on his face.

“Looks like we are Uncles,” Aaron smiled up at Robert.

“What?!” Robert shouted grabbing the phone off Aaron and reading the message from Adam.

Without thinking about the time difference he turned his own phone on and rang Victoria but with no luck. He tried Diane next.

“Robert what’s wrong pet?”

“Nothing’s wrong I just wanted to speak to Vic, I hear I’m an uncle.” Robert beamed.

“Oh yeah, but it 2 o’clock in the morning here, can you call back later.”

“Oh, sorry Diane.” Robert said feeling the guilt of disturbing her wash over him.

“Night Robert,” he heard her mumble before the phone cut off.

“It’s the middle of the night there apparently,” Robert told Aaron when he looked at him expectantly.

“Should we go back?”

Robert thought about it for a split second before making his mind up.

“No, we are here for our honeymoon Aaron, child free for the time what three years?”

Aaron nodded.

“And I intent to make the most of it,” Robert smirked.

Aaron couldn’t help but bit his lip in response; he didn’t expect to see much more of the sun this holiday so he made the most of it as they made their way to their hotel.

....

“I have one more surprise for you before we leave Mr Livesy-Sugden.”

“Oh really Mr Livesy-Sugden,” Aaron winked, they had referred to each other like this for the past two weeks with big grins plastered on their faces, they still couldn’t believe they were married.

“Not like that but hold that thought,” Robert smirked, handing Aaron the folder he’d been carrying around for days.

Robert sat back and ran his hands through his hair, he didn’t know how Aaron would feel about his latest surprise, if it was anything like the last one, no, Robert wouldn’t think like that, Aaron loved him and he knew this would be the best thing for all of them. Aaron took the folder a little curious as to Roberts sudden nervousness.

“You don’t have to make the decision right now but the options there if you do decide you want to.”

“Robert is this what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is?”

“You’ve bought us a house.”

Robert nodded, waiting for Aarons usual harsh words when he’d done something way over the top without consulting him first.

“In Emmerdale?!”

“Yep.”

“Wait, is this the Sharmas old place?”

“Yeah Holdgate Farm. It’s been up for sale for a while and it needs some work doing to it to bring it up to standard but I think it will make a beautiful home for us and the kids can grow up near family, isn’t that what we’ve always wanted?”

Aaron wanted nothing more than to move back to the village, for Andrew, Katherine, Patrick and Diane to grow up next to their Aunts and Uncles, cousin and the like but was it too soon?

“But Robert we’ve only been back in contact with them for a few weeks, what if things change? You know what Emmerdale is like.”

“Yeah I do, but it’s also home isn’t it?” Aaron couldn’t argue with that.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“What did you expect?” Aaron laughed.

“A fight if I’m honest, after my last…………” be he was cut off by Aarons lips on his.

“Rob,” Aaron said so Robert knew to listen closely,

“Sometimes, who am I kidding, most of the time you do things without thinking and it infuriates me,” thinking back to the last surprise Robert had gotten him, still sitting at the airport waiting their arrival back to England,

“It’s one of the reasons I love you,” Aaron smiled,

“But this,” he said holding up the folder,

“Is one of the better ideas you’ve had.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment I think,” Robert grinned.

“So when do we move?” Aaron teased, pulling Robert in close, determined to make the most of the few hours they had left in paradise. 

....

It was cold in Emmerdale, and the fact they had to drive the stupid Healey back from the airport only made them feel the chill more.

“Missing that Caribbean sun are we?” Aaron laughed as he noticed Robert shiver as they climbed out of the car.

“Yeah maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Robert said indicating the car.

“You think?” Aaron said sarcastically before he set off for the pub.

He looked around expecting to Robert to be just behind him but he was still stood at the car.

“Oi, stop surveying the land will ya, let’s get in and see the kids.”

“Alright.”

“Think they’ve missed us……” Robert asked, but as they pushed the door open they got their answer as they heard them cry,

“Daddy!” in unison.

“You’re back!” Chas screeched as she saw the kids run towards the door.

Both Aaron and Robert dropped to their knees and held their arms out wide as Andrew and Katherine ran towards them.

“Oh I’ve miss you,” Aaron said peppering small kisses into Katherines hair, before lightly ruffling Andrews head.

“You been good for your grandmas’?” Robert asked his son.

Andrew nodded.

“Good boy,” Robert said before wrapping his arms around him and squeezing causing Andrew to giggle.

“I’ve missed that,” Robert breathed into Andrews hair before reaching over and kissing Katherines cheek.

“Hi Mum,” Aaron said, standing up bringing Katherine up to his hip,

“Everything alright?”

“Course love.”

“Where are the twins?” Robert asked.

“Dianes got them in the back, come on through,” she said ushering them behind the bar.

Robert with Andrew still in his arms followed Aaron would was already half the way around the bar before he’d even asked.

“Shhhh,” Diane said as they barged through the door.

“Oh, sorry.” Aaron whispered as he released Katherine who immediately ran over to her grandma.

Aaron quietly made his way over towards the twins but the quiet was soon broken as Robert and Andrew came in the room. The twins started to cry but as soon as they were back in the arms of their parents they soon calmed down. The boys sat down, passing the twins between them and asked what they’d missed while they’d been away. Diane and Chas beamed as they told them about how the kids had been little angels and soon talk turned to their honeymoon.

“I want to know everything,” Chas asked after the boys had reunited with the twins.

Aaron looked at Robert blushing slightly before answering his mum,

“It was good, we had a great time.”

“Did you explore?”

Aaron looked at Robert again, a ‘help me’ expression on his face. Robert put Aaron out of his misery by asking Diane about Vic,

“How are Victoria and the baby?”

“Oh their good pet, I’ll let her know your back and you can finally meet your niece.”

“Annie,” Katherine chimed,

“Annie?” Robert choked on the name.

With that Victoria waddled through the door, closely followed by an exhausted looking Adam.

“Mate your back,” Adam called as he noticed Aaron and Robert in the living room.

“Rob!” Victoria cried and burst into tears.

Robert lept up and rushed to Vics side.

“What’s the matter Vic?”

“Oh nothing,” Adam said flippantly,

“She’s been like that all week.”

“Hormones,” Vic added as if that explained everything.

“So this is Annie,” Robert said, picking up his niece for the first time.

“Oh, erm, I meant to talk to you about that Robert, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Vic she’s beautiful, Gran would have loved her.”

Victoria smiled at her big brother before collapsing on the sofa next to Chas.

“You look like crap mate,” Aaron laughed at Adam as he pulled him into to a quick hug.

“Yeah thanks, you could have warned me by the way.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aaron laughed.

“Will it get better?” Adam whispered in Aaron ear.

“In about three years maybe,” Aaron fell back on the sofa laughing at Adams shocked expression.

“Right,” Chas said standing up and standing next to Diane,

“I think this causes for a celebration don’t you Diane?”

“Great idea Chas,” Diane smiled over her ever growing family.

“Right I’ll give our Debs a call and see if she can rally the troupes.”

“I’ll ring Andy,” Vic offered.

“And Paddy,” Aaron called out to his Mum.

“Yeah I’ll give him a ring too love, he’ll be so excited to see ya.”

Aaron looked at Robert, were they going to tell them today? Robert shook his head slightly before smiling, letting Aaron know not yet but soon.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the Dingles and Andy to arrive. Chas and Diane didn’t close the pub this time but they may as well have done as it was filled with their families.

“Mum did ya ring Paddy?”

Aaron was anxious for them to hear their news but he wouldn’t tell them, not without Paddy. With that Aaron heard Paddys bumbling apologies are he came through the pub door.

“Sorry, gerbil emergency.” He saw Aarons puzzled face saying,

“Don’t ask,” before pulling Aaron into a hug in greeting.

“Mate, how was it?”

“Good,” Aaron mumbled.

“You look,” Paddy said his hands on Aarons shoulders, pushing away at arm’s length and laughing,

“Paler than when you left, thought it was supposed to be sunny in the Caribbean, what happened?”

“Noffin,” Aaron grumbled.

“Come on mate you can tell me?” Paddy joked.

But before Aaron could response he felt Roberts hand on the small of his back.

“Paddy,” Robert offered his hand.

“Come be ya idiot,” Paddy said batting his hand away and pulled Robert into a quick hug.

Aaron laughed at Roberts obviously awkwardness as Paddy hugged him.

“I was just asking our Aaron ere, did you have a good time?”

“It was,” Robert said looking down at Aaron, the mischief was written all over his face as he smirking making Aaron blush with embarrassment,

“Adventurous shall we say.”

“Right,” Aaron coughed in an effort to stop the conversation growing more awkward for him then it already was.

“Pint Paddy?” Chas asked.

“I’ll get that Mum, why don’t you sit down eh?”

“Don’t be daft.”

“It’s no problem Chas,” Robert said, knowing that Aaron wanted to take the kids in the back to tell them before they announced their news to the whole pub.

Aaron pulled Paddys pint, smiling as he thought back to all the times he’d pulled himself a drink when he lived their many moons ago. He set Paddys drink in front of him and called the kids over, him and Robert excusing themselves as they herded their small family into the back room. They sat the eldest two on the sofa as they looked over at the twins; still in their car seats they turned their attention to Andrew and Katherine. Robert started,

“Andrew, Katherine.”

They both looked up at Robert and Aaron, Katherine didn’t really understand but Andrew being that bit older knew something was happening,

“I didn’t do it,” he offered, thinking he was in trouble.

“Didn’t do what?” Robert asked bending down in front of him.

“Whatever we are in trouble for.” Aaron laughed; he’d probably said something similar when he was younger.

“No ones in trouble, Daddy just needs to take to you about something important.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Robert scoffed.

“No problem,” Aaron replied with a kiss on his cheek.

“Okay, so, how much do you like it here?”

“At grandmas?” Katherine asked.

“Yes at grandmas, in the village as well.”

Katherine had lost interest and was now playing with the remote control. Andrew however looked between his fathers and said,

“A lot, it’s better than home, we don’t have anyone to play with there.”

Aaron put his arm around Roberts back, both on them now on their knees to bring them eye level with Andrew. Robert put his hand on Andrews knee and smiled at him he really was growing up to be just like him.

“How would you feel if we moved here?”

“Here? Grandmas?”

“No, no,” Aaron reassured before Robert explained,

“We would have a house all of our own, you me, Daddy, Katherine, Patrick and Diane.”

“And Maria,” Andrew added.

Robert looked at Aaron, that’s the one person they hadn’t considered in all of this.

“Would you like that?”

Andrew nodded, but then looked puzzled.

“Does that mean I could play with Kyle all the time?”

Robert laughed, and Aaron let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Yes,” Robert breathed,

“You can play with Kyle whenever you want.”

“Yeh,” Andrew called throwing his arms around Roberts neck.

Feeling left out Katherine cried and jumped on Aaron sending him flying to the floor, Katherine on his chest.

“You happy little lady?” Aaron asked when she stopped giggling.

Her response was to place her hands on Aarons face and kiss him, causing Aaron to put his tongue out and lick her cheek, which only made her giggle again.

“Can I go and tell Kyle?” Andrew asked excitedly.

“Yes in a little bit,” Robert chuckled, his obvious excitement rubbing off on him.

“First we have to tell Grandma,” Robert pulled his tongue out.

“Yeh,” Andrew cried.

Robert looked over to where Aaron and Katherine were still laid on the floor and laughed,

“Come on you two, we have news to tell.”

Robert let Andrew go, who immediately ran to the door and pulled it open.

“Now, Aaron before Andrew tells them first.”

“Grumpy Daddy,” Aaron whispered in Katherines ear, pulling a face as he picked her up, causing her to giggle again, he could listen to that sound all day but Robert was right, Andrew had probably told half the pub already.

He took Roberts outstretched hand and suddenly as they made their way back into the pub he felt nervous. He set Katherine down and watched her waddle her way around the bar before he turned to Robert,

“Are you sure?”

“Are you?”

Aaron shrugged. He looked past the bar at their friends and family all gathered once again in the same place, for them. No this would be good for the kids, not only that, it would be good for him and Robert wouldn’t it, being close to their families again. Roberts hand on his cheek brought Aarons focus back to him.

“What do you want Aaron?”

“You,” he looked up at Robert biting his lip, it was true, Robert had been the only thing Aaron had wanted for a long time and he still woke up some mornings not quite believing he got to wake up beside Robert every day for the rest of his life.

“And this,” he added after a moment, turning them both so they could look out over the bar. Robert smiled at the sight, he wanted this too.

He leant over and whispered into Aarons ear.

“I love you,” before planting a kiss into his hair and grabbing his hand to pull him around the bar.

Aaron didn’t move as Robert took hold of his hand, instead he pulled him back until their bodies were flush together, his hands winding up around Roberts neck, Roberts hands on Aarons waist. He rose up on his tiptoes to place a small kiss on Roberts nose, just like Robert had done to him a thousand times before.

“I love you too.”

They were interrupted by Andrew pulling on Roberts jeans. They both looked down as Andrew said,

“Come on Daddies.”

“Yeah come on Daddy,” Aaron snorted, pushing Robert away playfully.

“Oh I guess I’ll be the one announcing our imminent move then.”

“But you’re so good with words Mr Livesy-Sugden,” Aaron teased.

“Just you wait Mr Livesy-Sugden.”

The boys along with Andrew, who couldn’t stop smiling, headed around the bar and just like he’d announced their wedding Robert took Aarons hand and cleared his throat to get everybody’s attention.

“Aaron and I….”

“And me.”

“Yes and Andrew, along with Katherine, Patrick and Diane would like to tell you all that we have bought a house and will be moving.”

“Moving where pet?” Diane asked curiously.

But before Robert could say anymore Andrew screamed,

“Here Grandma!” Both Chas and Vic burst into tears.

“Robert are you sure about this?” Diane asked, trying not to get her hopes up until he’d confirmed it.

Robert looked at Aaron who wasn’t sure what to say, between them they’d already agreed but now, now they were stood in front of the people that had abandoned them all those years ago he started to panic.

“Robert I………..”

“Aaron,” Paddy asked making his way towards them.

“Just give us a second Paddy,” Robert said holding his hand up to stop him before turning his full attention to his husband.

“I thought this is what you wanted.”

“But…but what if they…..”

Aaron didn’t need to finish the sentence for Robert to know what he meant, they’d had the same conversation just a few weeks ago, and if Aaron wanted to turn around and never come back Robert would give that to him no questions asked, but he knew Aaron and knew that that was not what he wanted.

“Aaron, look…”

Robert turned Aaron around so he could see the rest of the room; he slipped his arms around him, one around his stomach, the other across his chest and pulled in him close so his back was not firmly against Roberts chest. He whispered into his ear,

“They are here Aaron, for you, for us.”

Aaron looked down at the titanium band on his finger, the same band that Robert now wore on his and he knew that as long as he had Robert he could do anything, even this.

“You’re right, I’m being a muppet aren’t I?” Aaron said turning around in Roberts arms.

“An especially cute muppet,” Robert offered with a small kiss.

Aaron intertwined their hands and as he felt the ever permanent metal of Robert wedding ring touch his skin all the worry went away. He turned to face the crowd now gathered around them.

“Wooh!” Aaron commented at the sea of faces before them.

“We’re so happy for you love,” Chas chorused.

“Where are you gonna live?” Vic questioned.

“When do you move?” Adam wanted to know.

“Is Maria coming with you?” Andy asked rather sheepishly.

“Alright, alright, just give them a minute,” Paddy bellowed and shooed everyone away.

“Thanks Paddy,” Robert sighed.

“No problem,” Paddy smiled.

Robert calmly answered all there questions, Aarons eyes never leaving his. Yes they were moving to the village probably in a month or two. No, it wasn’t Eric’s old place but Holdgate Farm. Yes the Sharma’s old place. It needed some work doing so no they didn’t have a date yet. The Maria question form Andy stumped him. Firstly because they hadn’t discussed the move with Maria but they both hoped that she would come along but also that Andy had asked about her specifically. Maybe there was a spark there Robert had somehow missed.

Aaron seemed to relax after the news was announced, but his hand never left Roberts, needing that connection with his husband, just as reassurance they were in this together. The rest of the afternoon passed with ease as and when Aaron finally let go of Robert he seemed to disappear until he spotted him coming out of the back room, Annie cuddled in his arms. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, his husband; he’d never get tired of that word, tall, blonde and strikingly handsome the fact that he was cradling a baby only made him even more lovable. He smiled as he made his way towards him and Robert looked up as he felt Aarons hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it mister,” Aaron whispered, he didn’t want to wake a now fast asleep Annie.

“But Aaron….”

“But no Robert, don’t you think we’ve got enough on our plate.” Aaron said with small laugh.

Robert followed Aarons gaze as he watched their children playing, the noise level in the room steadily rising with their laughter.

“Good point,” Robert nodded.

....

11 months and 12 days later……………

After their honeymoon and they’d announced their move to the village, no time was wasted in getting the house into shape. The work had taken just over a month, with Robert travelling between their homes to make sure it was up to his standards. Aaron had taken that time to train up someone to take over as project manager for the new office in Dubai wanting to spend as much time at home as possible. They moved back to Emmerdale in the March, and after discussing it at length with Maria she decided to make the move with them thankfully. Robert had insisted on keeping their old home, just as a backup in case Aaron ever wanted to leave, he didn't of course and they could afford it but just the fact that Robert thought of it meant Aaron would be forever grateful. Both Robert and Aaron had taken a step back from the business, they still maintained a heavy presence in the Leeds office but they entrusted the day to day running to their most trusted employees. This allowed the boys to spend more time with the kids, they’d even discussed the possibility of adopting again but chose to hold off until at least until Andrew and Katherine both started school. And before they knew it was Christmas again.

....

Robert had been up for hours. He'd already sneaked downstairs and drank half the milk and chomped his way through half the carrot the kids had left out in the hopes that they would get a visit from Santa and Rudolph. He'd arranged all the presents under the tree, set up bowls and cups ready for breakfast and now he was back upstairs in his and Aarons room looking out the window. Christmas had always been a big deal to him, but for some reason this year felt more important than all the ones before it. This year he was back home, where he belonged, with the people he belonged with. He took a moment to reflect on the previous 12 months and sighed. If someone told him back than that he'd be here now he would thought they'd gone mad. But here he was, stood looking out onto the fields he used to play in as a child. The same fields his own children now played in. It was ironic really, being back in the place he had tried so hard to forget about for so many years. Now he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

He looked over at Aaron who was still sleeping and smiled to himself. He really was the luckiest guy in the world. He had the love of a man, a man that was far too good for him, a man he didn't deserve but still had anyway and since that stupid moment after their wedding he'd tried even harder to be the man Aaron deserved in return. The look on his face had nearly broken him but as he always did, Aaron had forgiven him. Robert sighed as he made his way back to bed; he just hoped that his Christmas present would make up for it.

“Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,” Robert whispered as he felt Aaron stir beside him.

“Um,” Aaron grumbled, snuggled closer pulling Roberts arms around him.

“You’re cold.”

“Sorry.”

“How long have you been up?”

“A while.”

“Oh is someone excited,” Aaron joked as he turned over in Roberts arms.

Robert straddled Aaron pinning his arms above his head. He leant in as if to kiss him instead rubbed his nose over Aarons, something they normally did after their lips had touched. Aaron pretended to struggle underneath Roberts weight. Just as Robert was about to let his lips brush against Aarons he heard the tell-tale creak of their bedroom door which could only mean one thing. Aaron hadn’t heard it; his focus remained on Roberts body above him, willing him to close the distance between them. Robert leant down and Aaron smiled knowing he'd finally be getting Roberts lips on his but he bypassed his mouth, went straight to his ear whispered,

“Hold that thought.”

Aarons face was full of confusion as Robert pulled back but as the murmurs from outside the door became louder as it was opened and he realised what Robert meant. Aaron groaned it was far too early but the twinkle in Roberts eye made the early start worth it. The Sugdens loved Christmas and now Aaron guessed now the Livesy-Sugdens did too.

No sooner had they disengaged did they heard their children cry,

“Daddy, Daddy!”

Followed by,

“Christmas, it's Christmas.”

Both Robert and Aaron leant over the side of the bed and picked up the twins as Andrew and Katherine climbed up.

“So..” Robert started with a smirk,

“Do we think Father Christmas has been?”

“Yeh!” the kids cried.

“What do you think Daddy?” Robert asked leaning back into Aarons arms.

“I’m not sure,” Aaron said his face serious.

“Daddy!” Katherine shouted.

“Okay okay,” Aaron laughed,

“Let’s go and see if he’s been shall we.”

Andrew and Katherine rushed off the bed, helping Patrick and Diane down before heading downstairs. Just before Robert climbed off the bed Aaron pulled him back,

“Did you…?”

“Yep,” Robert smiled, capturing Aarons lips with his briefly before heading downstairs to join the kids.

Aaron beamed as he walked into the living room, it looked even better than the night before now the presents were all out. A huge Christmas tree, a roaring fire, just picture a perfect Christmas morning and that’s what Robert had made their house look like. Robert was sat in front of the fire with the kids, patiently waiting for Aaron to arrive.

“What are you wearing?” Aaron howled when he saw Roberts jumper adorned with dozens of little snowmen.

“I got you one too,” Robert joked.

“I am not wearing that,” Aaron scoffed at the jumper Robert was holding up for him.

“Oh come on Aaron its Christmas.”

“Fine,” Aaron scoffed snatching the hideous jumper out of Roberts hand,

“But you owe me.”

“Oh I’ll make it worth your while, that’s a promise,” Robert winked.

“You better,” Aaron smirked before coming to join them.

Robert couldn't help but think back to the previous year as Aaron took a seat next to him.

“Too early?” Robert asked.

Aaron shrugged.

But this year there would be no long drive, no awkward conversations, no phone calls, well maybe one he thought as he picked up his phone and dialled the all too familiar number. He could practically hear the phone ringing down the road.

“Merry Christmas Robert,” Victoria said in greeting as opposed to her panic from last year. Robert laughed,

“Merry Christmas Vic, how's Annie?”

“Oh she's been up for hours, is it too early to come over so you can take her off my hands?” Vic joked.

“Don't you think I've got enough?” Robert said holding the phone up towards the excited squeals of Andrew Katherine and the twins.

Vic laughed at the sound of her nieces and nephews in the background,

“Yeah sounds like it, is Aaron up?”

“Of course, he's just as excited as the kids, well now he's fully awake he is,” Robert said pulling his tongue out at Aaron.

“Seriously, I can't even get Adam out of bed!”

“Just wait til next year, Annie will have you both up in the early hours she'll be that excited.”

“Thanks for that Rob,” Vic scoffed in jest.

“No problems sis. So we will see you in a few hours then yeah?”

“You just try and stop me,” Vic was actually looking forward to the day as she for once wouldn't be stuck in the kitchen. 

....

Robert and Aaron let the kids open their presents and soon their living room was filled with squeals of delight the floor littered with discarded strips of wrapping paper. Just when Aaron thought they were all done Robert pulled out one last gift from under the tree and handed it to Aaron.

“What..” Aaron stuttered, they weren’t supposed to be giving each other presents this year.

“Just open it,” Robert insisted.

With shaking hands Aaron set to work opening the small box in his hands. When he finally got it open he looked back up at Robert in confusion.

“Robert what is this?” Aaron asked as he let the key dangle from his finger.

“The keys to your old, slightly changed Austin Healy,” Robert said a little guiltily.

“We said no presents remember.”

“Yeah well…..”

“Good job I got you one too.”

“Aaron,” Robert exclaimed.

“Nah ah ah, you got me one so it’s only fair. Besides mine isn’t that big.”

Aaron went into the other room and came back carrying a large square present. Aaron gave the gift to Robert and had to shush a giggling Andrew, he knew what it was.

“You little scamp you know what it is don’t you,” Robert said looking at Andrew.

“Daddy made me promise,” Andrew said pointing at Aaron.

Robert laughed and ripped open his present. At first he was confused, he was looking at plain white square.

“Silly Daddy,” Katherine giggled.

“Turn it around,” Andrew ordered.

As he turned it around Roberts hands flew to his mouth as dropping the picture, but Aaron managed reached out and catch it before it hit the floor. He stood the picture up against the fireplace and went to sit beside Robert who was still in shock.

“Robert talk to me, please, if you don’t like it……”

“Don’t like it? Are you crazy?”

“Daddy,” the twins cried.

“Oh come here you guys,” Robert demanded, his arms outstretched. He pulled them all in, with the help of Aaron for a family huddle.

“This is the best Christmas present I could ever get, and that,” Robert said pointing to the picture,

“Is the icing on the cake.”

A tear escaped his eye as he looked at the gift Aaron had given him. It was a canvas picture of the six of them, the picture taken on their wedding day almost a year ago.

“It’s going right there,” Robert pointed above the fireplace,

“I want everyone to see it.”

With that they heard the front door open and shut; it could only mean one thing.

“Maria!” the kids called as she walked into the living room.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Maria apologised as she saw the six of them cuddle up on the sofa.

“Don’t be daft,” Robert said,

“You’re practically family now anyway,” he joked making Maria look away sheepishly.

Aaron gave Robert a ‘explain’ look before standing up.

“Maria could you watch the kids a second, Robert has some explaining to do,” Aaron asked, showing her the key still firmly in his hand.

“Sure, they can show me what Santa brought for them, can’t you kids.”

“Yeah,” they chorused, Andrew and Katherine pulling Maria further into the living room, their parent soon forgotten as they showed off their new toys.

Robert led Aaron out into the hallway.

“What was that with Maria?” Aaron whispered when they were out of earshot of the living room.

“You’ll see,” Robert chuckled wrapping his arms around Aaron,

“But now its present time.”

He opened the front door, the cold December air rushing in as he ushered Aaron out into the driveway where his present stood. The gravel crunched under their feet as they made their way across to the newly rebuild Healy. Robert had the whole thing refurbished. New interior, a new paint job, it was practically a whole new car apart from the shell. He’d didn’t want to get rid of it altogether, it was his wedding present to Aaron after all but he did want to change it, make it different somehow, to make it just Aarons.

“Robert!”

“Do you……do you like it?” Robert asked, his hands shaking and not just from the cold, he was nervous, he remembered Aarons reaction from before and hoped he’d done the right thing.

“I liked it before.”

“I know but……”

He was cut off by Aarons lips on his, his tongue invading his mouth.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed when they finally came up for air.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect, thank you,” Aaron blushed.

“No thank you Aaron, for making me the happiest man alive. From the day you agreed to marry me, even before that I knew I didn’t deserve you.”

“Robert,” Aaron started but Robert carried on.

“No let me finish, I know I messed up, but you forgave me, you let me move us here even though you didn’t want to.”

“I did,” Aaron protested.

“I just hope that this makes up for what I did on the most important day of our lives. I ruined it by reminding you of the one thing that we’ve tried so hard to forget.”

Robert took hold of Aarons hand and placed it on his chest over his heart,

“This is yours Aaron, it’s always been yours and I just hope that I can make you proud to call me your husband.”

Aaron was in tears now.

“Robert, from the day I met you I knew you would challenge me in ways I couldn’t even imagine and I was right, you have.”

Robert looked worried.

“But in a good way, without you I wouldn’t be back here, our children wouldn’t know their family, we wouldn’t have been here to see Annie grow up, that’s all you Robert, without you I am nothing. You make be brave just like I make you be a better person that’s because we were meant to be Robert. It’s me and you against the world remember,” Aaron reminded him before closing the gap between them.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Now can we go back inside, I’m freezing,” Aaron shivered. 

....

As soon as they were back in the house Robert excused himself and sloped off to the kitchen leaving Aaron and the kids to enjoy the delicious smells wafting into the living room. They laughed as Robert yelled for Maria after only half an hour.

A few hours later their house was filled with the joyous sound of their family and friends and Aaron marvelled at the sight of his husband greeting everyone an apron over his Christmas jumper. Even though Vic had promised Adam she would actually take the day off she couldn’t help but go into her brother kitchen to see how everything was going. Aaron was being the prefect host, offering drinks and making small talk but his missed Roberts presence even though he was only a few feet away in the kitchen.

“Nice jumper mate,” Adam chuckled as Aaron handed him a beer.

“Tell me about it,” Aaron said rolling his eyes, which only made Adam laugh louder.

It wasn’t long before the three chefs emerged, and Robert was soon back by Aarons side. After exchanging presents, which took a good hour, Aaron had let Robert run wild this year; they herded their guests into their lavishly decorated dining room. There was so much food, even Aaron was impressed. Moist turkey, crispy roast potatoes, pigs in blankets, sprouts, and even a flaming Christmas pudding for afters, Robert had outdone himself, with the help of Vic and Maria of course.

“I couldn’t eat another thing,” Aaron said dropping his knife and fork down onto his plate.

“I hope that’s not true,” Robert whispered in Aaron ear,

“I have plans for you later.” Aaron bit his lip, his face burning from Roberts words. Robert laughed before pulling Aarons lip from his teeth with his thumb and giving his cheek a quick kiss.

“Come on, you can help with the washing up,” he winked as he started to clear the table.

As Aaron started to collect the plates of his friends and family he was grateful for each and every one of them. So much had changed for them in past year Aaron was still getting used to it all but he wouldn’t change a thing.

....

Robert was stood in doorway to the living room where everyone had retired to as Aaron and him had set about clearing the table. He looked upon the sight before him. Paddy, Marlon, Jack, Leo, Kyle and Andrew sat in the middle of the living room playing with Andrews new train set. Chas, Sarah, April and Katherine were sat in a line one in front of the other, each one braiding the hair of the other. Andy and Maria were off in a corner whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear. This was the most surprising development, his brother and their housekeeper, ever since Andy had mentioned Marias name back in January Robert had seen it coming. Diane was cooing over Annie and the twins while Adam was snuggled on the sofa with a sleepy Vic. The rest of their guests, Cain and Moria, Zak and Lisa, Debbie and Rhona all sat around the dining room talking and drinking. And he smiled, for the first time in a long time he felt content. It was a strange feeling knowing he had everything he ever wanted right there in the room in front of him, well almost everything, he frowned when he couldn’t see Aaron.

Aaron was stood a little ways behind Robert, having just returned from the kitchen. He noticed Roberts frown and went to stand next to his husband.

Roberts smile returned as he felt Aaron by his side.

“Any regrets?” Aaron asked quietly his hand on Roberts back.

Robert looked down at his husband and back at the scene in front of him. He pulled Aaron into his side, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissed into his hair,

“Nope, none whatsoever. You?”

Aaron squeezed his hand that was holding on to Robert before burying himself into his neck and whispering,

“Never.”

They stayed like that wrapped up in each other, both of them thinking the same thing. They were finally back where they belonged. With each other, the kids, their family, all of them reunited and together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone that has read, commented and left kudos, you have no idea how much your feedback means.
> 
> And a great big thank you goes to Layla (natebuzzlover5) for trusting me to embelish her chapter outlines. I have loved this story and I hope you have too :)


End file.
